Not Just Guardians
by animegal24
Summary: It has been eight months since the guardians defeated Pitch and things are peaceful. But it's far from over. Pitch is returning and there is only one thing he wants. Jack Frost.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Rise of the Guardians.'**

**This is my first ROTG fanfic. I've only seen the movie once and I can't get this out of my head. I'll try my best to keep the characters in character. **

* * *

He was still weak, but he sustained his form and the fearling's that once took him were back under his control after many attempts of regaining back control.

He sent only few fearling's a night to take over more dream sand for few children, restoring his strength and power in fear. He was lucky that it went unnoticed as they lurked in the shadows. Even from MiM.

One particular fearling was shaped as a horse and he spoke to it.

"I know I'm still weak, but I'm getting stronger. I will take my revenge."

The fearling continued to float. Was it that Pitch feared Jack?

He stroked the nightmare dust and darkly chuckled, "I will have my revenge on all the guardians. But first. Jack Frost."

* * *

The workshop was very busy this time of year. It was the middle of December and the yeti's were at work. Christmas was coming up and even though they made presents half the year, they were still very busy.

North was in his workshop room working on a plane sculpture. And he hadn't been disturbed in a while. North was finally done and threw the plane letting it fly. But bad luck struck him when it flew near the door and the yeti, Phil flew it open yelling about something.

"What is it now?" North asked trying to catch what the yeti was saying.

Phil slowed down what ever he was saying and North caught on. They stepped outside his room and the yeti pointed up to the ceiling. North looked up to see many elves upside down stuck to the ceiling, frozen by their feet. Most of them were laughing.

North softly chuckled and said, "Very funny, Jack. Where are you?"

"Here."

North didn't see exactly where Jack was but he came flying down. North looked around and saw a window near the roof open explaining why Jack had access to wind.

"Jack, fun time over. Let the elves go."

The Winter spirit sighed, "Fine."

He pointed his staff at the elves and sliced through the air with it. And suddenly the ice holding up the elves shattered and they began to fall down.

Jack just asked mid air, "Wind could you-" With that a wind current caught them and set them down safely. Jack gave a laugh and North joined in.

North had grown used to all the pranks on his elves and yeti's. Jack was staying with him now. To some level.

"That's the third prank today, Jack." North stated joyfully.

Jack nodded and gave a stretch, "Yeah, I'm getting bored. I'm going to Burgess."

North quickly halted the boy, "Jack we have guardian's meeting later today."

Since Jack joined they had meetings every fortnight, keeping updated with each other and their work.

Jack gave him a smirk and said, "Jamie's on Christmas break and I haven't seen him in a while. Don't worry I'll be back later."

North gave a small nod, Jack visited Jamie often. He shared a special connection with the boy. That much he could tell and with that Jack flew out the open window.

* * *

Jack flew up around the town giving it a new layer of ice. Until he found Jamie building a snowman with his younger sister.

"Jamie, watch your sister. I'll be in the shop across the street for a few minutes."

He nodded at his mother and him and Sophie continued to build the snowman.

"Hey Jamie." Jack said out loud. He turned around to see Jack.

"Jack!" He happily greeted. He threw his arms around the guardian. "I missed you."

Jack hugged back and smiled at what Jamie said and said back, "I missed you too, little buddy."

Sophie giggled as she was distracted by snowflakes Jack was causing to distract her for a bit. They spoke for a while, mostly about what they were up to. Which wasn't all to much. The conversation was interrupted by Sophie,

"Jamie, mama's coming back."

The pair turned to the store to see Jamie's mother coming out.

"Visit me again soon, okay?"

Jack smiled and nodded, "Okay." As the conversation finished Jamie's mother called him over and Sophie had already ran over to their mother. Jamie quickly waved goodbye at Jack and Jack returned a wave.

Jack looked at the sun and it was slowly going down. The meeting always happen after sun down in Burgess.

"I still have time." Jack said to himself. He wanted to go to his lake. It was where he felt most at home, even though he was staying with North. It just didn't feel the same.

When he got there, time escaped him and he didn't notice it was past sun down.

* * *

"The frostbite is late. Again!" Bunnymund groaned, Jack was always late.

"He'll be here eventually." Tooth reassured, Baby Tooth on the other hand was as annoyed as Bunny though. She really wanted to see Jack.

Sandy used his dust and it shape of a clock ticking.

"I thought he was stayin' with you North. Don't you have rules?"

North gave a short laugh and replied, "Jack and rules? He respects rules, like he respects elves."

Some elves nodded, over hearing this.

North continued, "He's got a room and everything. But I can't control if he wants to go out. Sometimes I won't see him for days, but he always comes back...Eventually."

"You did remind him that we have a meeting today, didn't you?" Tooth asked.

"Yes. I bet anything, he is at lake." North answered with the first thing that popped in his head.

"The ratbag probably fell asleep. I'll go get him." Bunnymund groaned as he tapped his foot on the ground creating his rabbit hole and he jumped down in it.

North could feel something was wrong. He felt it in his belly.

* * *

Jack sat on a tree lost in thought, even though he hid it well he couldn't stop thinking about his life before. It still bothered him that what his memories showed him was the only thing he knew of his past.

The lake that he called 'home' was the place of his end and beginning. Snapping out of it he noticed that the sun was down and for a longtime.

"I'm so late." Jack got down from his tree about to let the wind take him back to North's workshop. Until he heard it.

_"Jack!"_

He turned around and looked, he knew that voice.

_"Jack!" _

He turned back around again. The voice was moving around and something else was too. He held his staff defensively and looked around. He heard a stick snap behind him and he turned around to see a large wave of fearling's coming at him. There had to a hundred at the least.

"Oh no." Jack muttered as he began using his evasive maneuver. He dodged as they tried striking at him together. Jack jumped to his left, did a quick roll and shot out ice from his staff at the fearling's, only freezing a few of them.

They tried striking at him again but Jack quickly dived to his right. Jack was about to stand back up until he heard,

"Stay down!"

Jack ducked and a boomerang was thrown destroying a few fearling's in his blind spot and the boomerang returned to it's owner. Jack got up and he went back to back with him.

"For once I'm actually glad to see you, kangaroo." Bunnymund groaned, Jack was going to start that up during this?

"What have you gotten yourself into frostbite?" Bunnymund muttered as the fearling's began to surround them.

"It's good to see you too." Jack replied back with a smirk. "Okay I'll lead them to the left. You lead them to the right."

Before Bunny had time to protest, Jack ran to his left. More than half of them followed Jack. Bunny ran to his right and threw three egg bombs at them.

Destroying a quarter of his, Bunny threw his boomerang trying to get the remainder but missed most of them.

Jack eventually got hit and went flying backwards and landed on ice. Jack quickly recovered and froze a lot of them, but Jack was only paying attention to what was infront of him. Jack didn't even notice he was on the lake.

Fearling's behind him gave some sort of signal to the ones infront and it was too late when Jack noticed a fearling zooming towards him from his left. It hit his hand holding his staff. The staff was knocked right away from him.

This is when Jack realized he was on the lake. Before Jack could do anything the fearling's behind him broke the ice around him. It quickly gave way and Jack quickly yelled in surprise and fell, sinking in the water.

"Jack!" Bunnymund yelled witnessing what happened and as he was about to attempt to rescue him but the fearling's zoomed at him and pinned him to a tree.

Other fearling's formed together about to strike Bunnymund with a powerful final blow.

* * *

Jack sank further and further down in the cold water. The memory replayed in his mind, right up until he fell and as it ended it was just nothing but black.

He suddenly remembered what happened, he needed to help Bunny. Now!

Jack's eyes snapped open.

* * *

The fearling's were about to strike Bunny. But suddenly the lake began glowing a bright blue, the glowing became brighter. Bunny was in a perfect position to witness all of this.

From the hole Jack fell in, the bright blue glowing got out from that hole. Bunnymund watched with awe as he realized it was Jack glowing.

His eyes were also glowing a bright pale blue. As Jack rose out of the lake the whole lake refroze mending the hole and cracks.

"Enough!" Jack yelled. He created a large orb of his winter magic and shot it at the fearling's like a ray. Upon contact with the powerful, winter magic the fearling's froze and shattered to nothing. He got the fearling's holding Bunny but he didn't get Bunny.

The fearling's turned to ice and shattered right before him. All of them were gone. The glowing faded and Jack floated back down to the surface. His eyes went from glowing back to his normal crystal blue eyes. Jack collapsed on the now sturdy ice.

Bunnymund shook himself out of the surprise and ran to his fellow guardians side after retrieving his staff. He was careful on the ice as he went over to Jack.

He helped Jack up and passed him his staff. Jack used his staff for support. Both of them could not believe what he just did. Jack was panting catching his breath, after what he just did Bunny wasn't surprised.

Bunnymund finally asked after a short silence, "How on earth did you do that?"

Jack took a few deep breaths and replied, "I don't know."

* * *

Unknown to the two, a fearling was spectating this battle and he returned to it's master after what Jack did.

The fearling transformed in the presence of it's master and replayed the battle from it's perspective like a recording.

Pitch watched as Jack unleashed this power without his staff. Pitch grinned evilly,

"The boy is more powerful than even to what he realizes. I have a change of plans for you, Jack Frost."

* * *

**If you like it and want more. Please Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own ROTG**

**Thank you all that reviewed and favourited and followed. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

"Where did those fearling's come from?" Bunnymund asked.

"From the shadows?" Jack replied not sure himself. "Or do you think-"

Bunnymund cut off Jack not wanting to hear the name, "We should get back to North's workshop. Can you walk?"

Jack snorted and replied, "Of course I can."

He tried to take a step but his leg wobbled and he almost collapsed again, but he quickly regained his balance with his staff. Bunnymund gave him the look.

"We need to get off the ice, to use my rabbit hole. Do you need some help gettin' off the ice?" The question was serious.

Jack took a quick look at Bunny and saw something he hadn't seen in his eyes before. Was it concern?

"No, I can get there. Wind." The wind at his command scooped him from the ice to proper ground. The wind gently eased him down. Bunny was by his side in a few seconds.

"Alright frostbite, brace yourself. You're gonna have to fly."

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and the two went through without any complications.

* * *

North, Sandy and Tooth were pacing around worried.

"They should have been back by now." Tooth fretted. "And it's getting late. Should we go find them?"

"Don't worry Tooth, you and Sandy still have a few minutes until you have to do job."

"I know, but still."

Suddenly a hole appeared in the ground and Bunnymund came out followed by Jack.

Tooth fluttered over to the two, "Are you okay? Did anything happen?"

Tooth had a similar worry to that of a mother. Baby Tooth zoomed at Jack and nuzzled her head on his chest. "Hey Baby Tooth." Jack greeted as the fairy continued to fly around him. North and Sandy also crowded around the two. Bunnymund sighed and said,

"When I found the frostbite he was being attacked by fearling's."

North and Tooth gasped while Sandy just looked surprise. Sandy used his dream sand above his head with a golden image of Pitch and a question mark.

"I'm not sure, they could have been the ones that took him and they went rouge." Bunnymund suggested hoping so much it wasn't him.

"We still should take no chances. Everyday we have meeting here." North announced, if Pitch was back they would have to be together.

Bunnymund noticed that Jack hadn't said a word. He had a hunch at where his mind was at, "And there's somethin' else you guy's should know."

Everyone looked to Bunnymund and he was looking at Jack, "Are you gonna tell them or should I?"

All eyes were now on Jack, it looked to them that he was thinking. That is when he finally spoke,

"I don't know how to explain it. Most of it's a blur. I fell into the lake. Then something...Clicked?"

"Wait, you fell into a lake?" Tooth asked. North and Sandy looked at Jack worried.

Bunny decided to explain, "The fearling's managed to get him on the lake and broke the ice, then he fell in. The fearling's pinned me to a tree so I couldn't do anything. Then that's when Jack's 'something' clicked."

He gave a somewhat smirk to Jack. Before the guardian's could say anything he continued,

"He started glowin' and his eyes were also glowin' too. He rose out of the lake and the lake froze over after he got out. He than used his powers to freeze the little buggas and then they shattered. After that he stopped glowin', he collapsed."

Before the guardian's could be frantic on Jack collapsing, Jack quickly added, "But I'm fine now."

"He did it, all without his staff." Bunnymund concluded, visibly impressed. The guardian's looked at Jack in awe.

Sandy had a image of Jack's staff. a lightening bolt, an equal's sign and a snow flake. North understood and translated for him.

"Sandy says he thought the source of your power was the staff."

Jack replied, "I thought that too. But when Pitch snapped it I managed to mend it. So I guess that tests that theory." He said it so casually.

"When did Pitch break your staff?" Bunny asked.

Jack then realized that he never told them about the events of when Pitch asked him to join him and the memories.

"Long story, it happened after Bunny's warren got raided. But that's not the point." No one noticed Baby Tooth shook her head at Jack.

"The point is I was right about you Jack. You do have something special inside, it obviously wasn't just your center." North joyfully smiled.

"What made you click?" Tooth asked curiously. All eyes were still on Jack.

"I actually have a theory for that. I rose out of the lake when I was chosen. So I was like reborn there. So I thought maybe that's where the extra kick came from."

"It's possible." Bunnymund said stroking his fur in thought.

No one had noticed Sandy was trying to get their attention. He hovered a dream sand clock above his head, but no one noticed they kept discussing about the lake.

"Maybe MiM had something to do with it." North suggested.

Sandy blew sand out of his ears. He made a dream sand ball and prepare to throw it past them to get their attention.

He threw it in a the center of them but Jack stepped forward at that moment about to say something about the moon and he got hit. Jack hit the ground with golden dolphin's flying around his head. Baby Tooth chirped worriedly at Jack. All eyes were on Sandy. He had the word 'opps' above his head and a clock.

Tooth then realized, "Oh we need to go."

"Be back tomorrow." North reminded the two. Surprisingly no one had any concern that Jack was on the floor sleeping, as if it were normal for Sandy to do that.

Slightly reluctant to leave Tooth and Sandy left. Tooth had to physically grab Baby Tooth because they needed to go. Bunnymund glanced at the sleeping winter spirit and sighed.

"Well I got to get back too. Look after him." He tapped his foot and jumped in the hole. Even though Bunnymund would rarely show it. He did care about Jack as much as the other guardians.

North looked down at Jack and the dolphins gliding around his head. North scooped Jack up and carried him to his bedroom. It wasn't to far from his workshop room.

Jack's room was covered in snow and ice, including the bed. It also had a large window above his bed that was affected by the cold. He placed Jack on top of the bed and Jack instantly curled on the bed.

North quickly got his staff and placed it near Jack's bed. North smiled and quietly shut the door on his way out.

* * *

Pitch grinned at his fearling's. It wasn't as much as he had but the numbers were slowly returning. Sandy had payed his visit to Burgess and left, so he had some knew additions.

He spoke to a fearling and sent it away. "It's time to start testing."

Jack continued sleeping peacefully, so it when unnoticed by Jack that something lurked in the shadows. The fearling crawled out of the shadows towards Jack.

The fearling came to contact with the dolphin's and it took over the golden sand, turning it black.

* * *

He was dreaming peacefully about dolphin's at the beach, it was happy and calm. He was freezing waves and he loved to do that. He happily looked at the frozen waves from a distance. He was near the middle of the ocean. But suddenly dark clouds rolled in covering the sun and before he noticed something dragged him under.

It felt like he wasn't in water but he was and he felt like he was slipping away. Jack couldn't move or do anything but sink. He shut his eyes and it was nothing but black.

Suddenly a voice was heard in the dark, _"Jack, I'm scared."_

* * *

Jack's eyes fluttered open. He noticed he was laying in snow, he didn't even remember falling asleep. The last thing he remembered was that he was going to ask if MiM was capable of giving him a power boost. Jack had no recollection of the dream.

But that's when he realized he wasn't in North's workshop. He looked around and noticed that he was at the lake in Burgess. The ice glimmered at the rising sun. The sky was a beautiful shade of pink and orange.

"But how?..." Jack mumbled to himself and he then noticed that his left hand was tightly curled his staff, he instantly loosened his grip and stared for a moment.

Something weird was going on.

* * *

A fearling watched Jack and as soon as he awakened returned to his master. The fearling used it's own way to tell Pitch what happened.

"We'll keep trying. But at least I know it'll work now. And I now know what he fears."

Pitch grinned in the dark as his eyes had more of an eerie glow of gold as he laughed.

* * *

**Like it? Please Review!**

**There will be more action in the next chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own ROTG**

**Thank you everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed.**

* * *

Jack pulled himself out of the snow and he said, "Wind."

A gust of wind blew him off the ground and he flew in the air.

"I should get back to North." Jack said to himself, enable to find out what happened to him and he was still very confused.

He flew back to the North Pole with great speed. When he got back he noticed the window to his room was completely open. Jack flew down to his window to inspect it. Jack climbed through the window and saw that the room was unchanged, until he noticed the ground. On the ground next to the bed he noticed a certain ice pattern.

Jack immediately recognized it. The only way the ice would have got there was if he purposely did it with his staff on the ground. He shook his head. When did he do that?

He walked out the door and saw the yeti's and elves roaming around. Jack found North looking up to the world globe that's light represented children that believed in them. North has stroking his large white beard in deep thought.

"North." Jack called out.

North snapped out of his daze and turned around at the sound of his name.

"Morning Jack."

Jack approached North and glanced at the globe for a moment, then back to North.

"What happened?" Jack asked hoping to find answers for his confusion.

North laughed full of content and replied, "Last night Sandy accidently hit you with dream dust trying to get our attention. So we let you sleep and I placed you on your bed."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Anything else happen?"

North thought for a moment and replied, "No, what is wrong Jack?"

Jack confessed to North, "I wasn't in my room when I woke up this morning. I was at the lake in Burgess and I don't know how I got there. But when I flew back here I saw that the window was open and- well come look."

He lead North back to the room and showed him the ice pattern on the ground.

"I can only do that on purpose with my staff and I woke up with it. Where did you put my staff when I was asleep?"

North was taking a good look at the ice and answered Jack's question, "I put it next to your bed."

He got up from looking and asked, "How much power does it take to do that?"

"Not much at all. It takes somewhat concentration though and that's what bothers me."

North shrugged, "I think maybe you were sleep walking."

"What?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Many people do. Many years ago I was in a house delivering present. But I heard a thud. When I turned around the little boy stood near the door way, his eyes were shut and he gave off a loud snore. I watched him walk into kitchen and open fridge. He grabbed large pickle jar and went back to room. You can do strange things when you're asleep. Maybe deep down you wanted to be at lake. "

"But I've never slept walked before." Jack stated in disbelief in North.

"It doesn't mean you never were going to." Jack understood what North was saying.

"Okay." Jack muttered and he walked out the door away from North.

"Jack, where are you going?" North called as he quickly got out the door to see Jack opening up a window.

"Well if I 'deep down' miss the lake, I'll just hang around Burgess today. Plus, if Pitch is back I need to keep an eye on Jamie just to be on the safe side."

Jack used sarcasm for deep down but was dead serious about the rest.

North nodded and said, "Just remember we have guardian's meeting again."

"I'll be on time. Maybe." Before North could say anything Jack jumped out of the window and flew off.

* * *

It was still early when he got to Burgess, so Jack decided to have a little fun. The snow that covered Burgess was now thin, Jack decided to change that.

Jack pointed his staff to the sky and shot out winter magic. Clouds strolled in from all different directions and soon it began to lightly snow. He flew around with his staff freezing things.

After he was done he sat on top of a random house admiring what he did. It didn't put his mind off his doubt and suspicion. The thought of thinking it was Pitch crossed his mind. But how?

"Pitch doesn't have that kind of power." Jack mumbled to himself. Did he?

Jack shook his head. He knew he shouldn't think about that. Jack then knew that only one person could get his mind off this, even if it was just a while.

* * *

"Jamie! Jamie! Snow!"

Jamie awoke to his sister running into his room and jumping on his bed. Jamie looked to his window to see snow falling. He smiled knowing it could only be a certain guardian. Sophie got off his bed and ran out happily giggling.

Jamie got out of bed and shut his door so Sophie didn't come barging back in. As he closed the door, he heard a tapping on his window.

"Jack!"

* * *

North wondered around his busy workshop. He went to go back to take another look at the globe. He walked pass a yeti painting a toy car green.

"I don't like it. Paint it red."

The yeti looked to his right to the many cars he already painted green. The yeti wailed in despair and hit his head on the work desk. He was walking when he stopped next to Jack's room. He took a good look in the room and noticed something.

"I should get a brighter light for this room." He nodded to himself and walked to the globe. But what he didn't notice was something lurking within the shadows of the room.

* * *

Jack spoke to Jamie for a good hour. But Jamie looked like he was hiding something. Jack noticed.

"Okay, what's up?"

Jamie knew there was no hiding it from Jack any longer,

"Last night one of my back baby teeth came out." He opened up his mouth and Jack saw the gap between his teeth.

"What did the tooth fairy give you?" Jack was somewhat relieved that it was just loosing a tooth.

"I haven't checked yet." Jamie laughed to himself as he ran to his pillow. Jack smiled watching how happy Jamie was.

"Sweet!" Jamie grinned as he held up the quarter.

"Jamie time to get out of bed, breakfast is ready."

Jack took this as his cue, "I need to go now Jamie."

Jamie ran up to Jack and hugged him around his waste much like the first time he hugged him.

"Bye Jack."

Jack gave a hug back and Jamie watched him fly out of the window. Even though Jamie would hug him every time he saw him, Jack was still getting used to the attention and compassion.

He found himself back at the lake. He stared at the frozen ice, maybe North was right. It could have been that he was drawn to the lake because the memory or maybe it had something to do with the power kick. He sat in thought by the lake for hours. Not knowing what darkness grew under the remains of the bed frame.

* * *

"Jack, you are back?"

He flew down from the window. Jack was the first guardian to arrive and he was early.

"I know I'm early. Weird right?"

North looked at him strange. Then a hole appeared in the ground and Bunny popped up.

"Jack early? Now I've seen everything." Bunny grinned.

Before Jack could say a comeback, Sandy came in followed by Tooth. Sandy hovered the word 'sorry' above his head at Jack.

"It's okay, Sandy." That's when Jack thought maybe it was the dream sand that made him somehow go to the lake, he had never been hit before.

"Oh and Tooth, Jamie told me about his tooth." Jack remembered.

Tooth smiled, "I know, exciting isn't it!"

"Back to business." Bunny stated before Tooth could start ranting about teeth.

"I've been going around today and I couldn't find any fearling's or Pitch." Bunny said with his arms crossed.

"It doesn't mean he isn't out there though. My fairies, they feel paranoid."

"They have right to be if Pitch is back." North said.

From the beginning of the conversation small nightmare dust that was embedded in Jack's hoddie and was getting into his ears without anyone noticing, including Jack. The conversation to Jack was getting harder to hear, like if he had ear muffs on.

He heard a familiar little girl giggle as clear as day and images began flashing before him. Jack blinked rapidly for it to go away.

North, Tooth and Bunnymund were deep in a conversation and Sandy was the one to notice Jack acting a bit strange. It looked like Jack was looking at him but his eyes looked like they were else where.

Sandy popped a question mark over his head, which drew the attention of the other guardians. Somewhat seeing Sandy's golden question mark the flashing stopped and Jack heard clearly again.

"Jack, are you okay?" Tooth asked very motherly like. That's when Jack noticed all eyes were on him since Sandy just drew attention to him.

He held his head with one hand and replied, "Y-yeah. I just need to lay down."

Jack turned to go his room in the workshop. He expected someone to stop him, but none of them did. Jack was followed by concerned eyes though.

He felt strange with all that concern burning at the back of his head. When he got to the room Jack felt like he could breathe again. Jack sat on the snow covered bed and shook his head. He couldn't let his past get to him.

Jack stared at the window and he pointed his staff to it. The window was now sealed shut completely by ice. He placed his staff next to his bed and he got comfortable and without knowing he fell asleep in seconds. Fearling's appeared from the shadows making their way to Jack.

A voice filled the room, but remained unheard by anyone.

_"It's time to have a little fun, Jack."_

The fearling's curled around Jack, Pitch's laughing was heard. The fearling's looked like they sunk into him and when they did the laughing stopped.

Nothing was heard. Only silence.

* * *

**Want more? Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own ROTG**

**I just want to thank you all for your kind words in your reviews. You guys are AWESOME. Thank you all that reviewed, favourited and followed!**

* * *

"Is he okay?" Tooth asked North.

North sighed, "I'm not sure. This morning he told me he woke up at the lake."

"How did he get there?" Bunnymund asked.

"I said he could be sleep walking, but now I'm not convinced myself."

Suddenly everyone felt a cold wind. They turned to the source and saw Jack not to far away from them with his hood over his head. His eyes were shut and he just stood there with his staff by his side.

"Jack?" North cautiously asked.

All the windows were harshly thrown open by the howling wind. The cold wind began whirling around the room. Jack lifted his staff and slammed it on the ground, ice covered the ground in seconds much to the surprise of the guardian's as the ice was now below their feet.

Bunnymund tried to take a step forward but he slipped on the ice covered ground. When the guardian's took a quick look at Bunny when they looked again to where Jack was, he was gone.

"This isn't funny frostbite." Bunnymund grumbled as he struggled to stand on the slippery ice, but he eventually got more stable on the ice. The guardian's looked around trying to spot Jack. They all heard a crack above them and when they looked up to see the ceiling was now covered in ice.

As they were looking up Jack was back on the ground and shot out of his staff winter magic at them. But Sandy saw and managed to deflect it with his sand. It went back at Jack, he looked like he was flung to the right and dodged it.

"Something is wrong with him." North stated as Jack tried shooting at them again. Sandy deflected most of them but the ones he missed, they dodged. Sandy tried to throw his dream sand at Jack, but he dodged easily on the ice.

"You think?" Bunnymund replied while slipping over dodging.

"His eyes are shut and he's showing no expression." Tooth said as she finally noticed Jack's face.

"So he's asleep?" North suggested quickly ducking.

"Then we'll have to wake him up." Bunny replied as he got his boomerang out and threw it at Jack. It looked again that Jack was flung to his right to dodge. This time he slipped and was trying to get up. Bunnymund caught the boomerang when it came back.

"Don't hurt him!" Tooth scolded at Bunny.

"He dodged it anyway." Bunnymund defended.

Sandy noticed the sloppy movements Jack was doing and something popped in his head. He hovered an image of a puppet over his head.

"A puppet?" Tooth asked.

And then Sandy hover Pitch controlling the puppet. That's when they understood.

"Pitch is controlling Jack while he's asleep like a puppet." North said out loud.

This is when a powerful gust blew them to the ceiling and ice locked them into place up there, slowly covering them.

Jack's staff was held up to the ceiling controlling the ice, but his head was down.

"This would be a good time for you to wake up Jack." Bunny yelled down in hope to wake him up. The ice was nearing their chests. Sandy tried using his sand, but the ice stopped it.

"Jack, wake up." Tooth called down. The ice was now near their necks.

"Wake up!" North exclaimed, with the ice crawling to their heads.

* * *

Jack was sinking, he couldn't move. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't do anything but sink.

The water pushed him down lower and lower down the lake, like something telling him to stay. He felt like he was going to die but something seemed off. He needed to do something but it slipped his mind. It didn't feel right.

_"This would be a good time for you to wake up Jack."_

But he was awake and that voice, it was familiar. A word floated in his head, _kangaroo. _He didn't remember why though.

_"Jack, wake up."_

He felt like everything around him was getting weaker and lighter. He felt stronger.

_"Wake up!" _

The final voice pierced through everything and it felt like someone pulled him out of the water so quickly, it felt as if he was falling in reverse. The moment he broke out to the surface, he could of swore he heard a voice yell, _"NO!"_

His eyes snapped open.

* * *

Jack's head shot up awake and his arm dropped down, but he was still holding his staff. It took a moment for himself to remember what happened. As soon as he awoke the ice stopped growing and their heads were fine.

"Huh?" Jack asked as he was in the workshop room. This time he remembered the dream, but he was in his room when he fell asleep. He actually didn't remember falling asleep though.

He noticed the ground was completely covered in ice. Tooth sighed in relief, "He woke up." It was heard by the other guardian's but not loud enough that Jack could hear it.

"Oi frostbite!" Bunnymund called down. Jack looked up and saw the guardian's pinned to the ceiling with ice much like when he did with the elves. Every part of them was frozen, except their heads.

"How did you get up there?" Jack asked, did he do this?

"Can you just get us down first." Bunny replied.

Jack got them down like the elves, and caught them with wind and set them down.

"Are you guys okay?" Jack asked, he knew that he did this. Tooth sneezed and nodded, "I'm fine. Guys?"

The others muttered a yes while Sandy nodded.

"What did I do?" Jack asked. The guardian's exchanged looks and they explained what happened to him. Jack was shocked.

Jack decided to sum it up, "So Pitch was controlling me while I was asleep to hurt you guys? Well at least I'm not sleep walking, that would be kinda creepy."

His attempt to lighten the mood failed. He tried his best to hide the fact he felt terrible regardless of Pitch controlling him. The guardian's had this look in their eyes that Jack didn't really understand. He assumed it was disappointment or annoyance. But what their eyes really said was, 'we don't blame you.'

"Jack we got lucky waking you up this time. It's obvious that Pitch wants to use you." Tooth frowned.

"He controlled me like a puppet?"

Bunny answered, "Basically yes."

"Just when I thought he couldn't creepier." Jack muttered. If he was like a puppet, what were the strings. That's when he remembered when the images were flashing at him and the muffled hearing.

"Of course!" Jack said out loud and the guardian's looked at him strange. Jack began hitting his head on one side and shook it, like he was trying to get something out of his ear.

"What are you doing?" Bunnymund asked as he looked at him with confusion. The other guardian's just watched as Jack hit his head.

Jack felt something come out and put brushed it out with his fingers and what he thought was there on his fingers.

"Nightmare dust." Jack growled to himself. The guardian's didn't hear him. Sandy hovered a question mark over his head.

"Nightmare dust." Jack repeated louder and he showed them.

"Well that explains why you hit head." North said.

"It's in my head." Jack stated with visible annoyance.

All the guardians grew visibly tense with the growing need to find Pitch after what he did to Jack. Even though he was hiding it well, they could see he was blaming himself, but they all knew if they said 'don't blame yourself' it would lead him to further blame himself.

"What did you have a nightmare about?" Tooth asked, which made all the guardians curious. Nightmare dust meant nightmares and nightmares meant fear.

Jack didn't really want to tell them, admitting it would mean weakness and he was not going to do that. Jack remained silent.

Bunny sighed at Jack's silence and Tooth said, "It's nothing to be ashamed about Jack, we all have fears. And you're just telling us."

Jack looked up a bit puzzled but before he knew it, words just spat out, "Drowning in the lake."

"Drowning?" Tooth repeated.

"Past issues that I would rather not get into now." Jack really didn't want to tell them. Ever.

"Well it's obvious he's using that fear to trap you so he can control you." Bunny said. The guardians knew they shouldn't push Jack about his past.

"For now Sandy and Tooth, you should get job's done and comeback after then we'll start looking for Pitch. Bunny you stay here." North announced. They would have to find Pitch soon before he could try and control Jack again.

Bunnymund smirked, "What about Jack's nightmare sand? There's only one way to get rid of it mate. Sandy."

Sandy conjured a dream dust ball with a small smile.

"Wait a minute." Jack said as he realized. Sandy threw it and he was knocked out. But this time their was no golden dolphins around his head or anything. It sunk into him to attack the nightmare dust within.

"We'll be back in about an hour, hopefully." Tooth said as she fluttered out and Sandy left on a cloud.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do with the little bugga?" Bunny asked as North scooped Jack up while Bunnymund grabbed his staff.

"We watch over him." North replied as he took him to his workshop room and put him down near the window sill where Jack would normally sit.

"Come Bunny I'll show you new models."

Bunnymund let out a breath and replied, "Okay."

It was going to be a long night and no one noticed the inner conflict in Jack.

* * *

_"I'm not afraid." Jack's voice echoed through the emptiness._

_"Nor do you have a reason to." Pitch appeared from the shadows face to face with him, but Pitch was transparent and fading fast because of Sandy's dream dust obliterating the nightmare._

_Jack pointed his staff at him in defense, "Using me as a puppet? Pretty low don't you think? It didn't last long."_

_Pitch darkly chuckled, "I don't think you understand why do you? I wanted to test your power and I have everything I want to know."_

_Jack sneered, "And what is that?"_

_"Join me, Jack. I've asked before and I'm asking again."_

_Jack wanted to laugh, "My answer hasn't changed from that day."_

_Pitch fading more, chuckled and grinned, "What was that boys name, your first believer? Jamie was it? Well we wouldn't want anything to happen to him now do we?"_

_"Leave him out of this!" Jack yelled._

_"Too late Frost, I'm going after him now. This will be a nice game of capture the flag, but with the boy. Catch me if you can. You will be mine to control regardless Jack Frost." __Pitch then completely faded._

Jack shot up from his sleep and he yelled making Bunny and North jump,

"Jamie!"

* * *

**Like it and want more? Please Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own ROTG**

**Thank you all for who reviewed, favourited, followed or just even reads the story. **

* * *

"Jack what is it?" North asked. But Jack didn't reply and he just leaped up,grabbed his staff and replied,

"We need to go. Now!" Jack almost marched out the door but Bunnymund quickly jumped infront and asked,

"Wait a minute mate. What's going on?"

Jack rushed the explanation, "Pitch is planning to capture Jamie, to get to me."

North and Bunny quickly exchanged looks.

"Tooth and Sandy would be in Burgess now, I'll go. North stay here with Jack."

North gave a quick nod and Jack tried pushing through Bunnymund shaking his head, "No way, I'm coming!"

Bunny still blocked the way and stood his ground, "No Jack. If Pitch told you that, it's obviously a trap."

"And if it isn't? Jamie will be in danger and the last thing I want is for him to get involved." Desperation began to grow in Jack's eyes.

"That's why I'll go. North keep him here." Bunny ordered as he tapped his foot and left. Jack knew Bunny was right and stood for a moment in silence.

North watched and thought, _'What made him boss?' _

Jack slammed his fist on the wall with frustration and muttered, "Dammit. He's in danger because of me."

North went up to Jack and put a hand on his shoulder hoping to comfort the boy. What Pitch was doing was extremely low.

* * *

Sandy and Tooth had gotten into a habit of doing their jobs at the same time. Tooth went in the field more often since what happened with Pitch. They were in Burgess doing their jobs and a sudden yell was heard, "Oi Sandy! Tooth!"

The two went down to Bunny, "What is it? We are a bit busy." Tooth told him, but when she saw his face she knew something was wrong and so did Sandy.

"That'll have to wait, long story cut short Pitch is going after Jamie. Now."

Their eyes widened in alarm.

* * *

Jamie slept soundly with golden dream dust hovering above his head.

"Dreaming a dream are we?" A voice was heard from the shadows of his room. Pitch stepped out of the shadows and saw that the dream dust hovering above Jamie's head was golden versions of him and Jack in the snow.

Pitch sneered with somewhat jealously, "He's mine now Jack." He reached out to the dream, it instantly turned black and into a fearling. Jamie's face scrunched up in discomfort but he remained asleep.

"That should keep you asleep." Pitch smiled as he retreated back in the shadows and fearling's began crawling around the room, dulling any light in the room.

Bunny hopped at great speed. Sandy flew in a dream sand airplane and Tooth flew at full speed and was slightly a head of the others. They were on the other side of town when Bunnymund told them. They just hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

Tooth was the first to see from a distance fearling's carrying Jamie out of his window. They flew very quickly away with Jamie.

"After them." Bunny yelled as they followed in closer at the fearling's taking away a sleeping Jamie. Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and jumped in the hole.

* * *

Jack knew he had to go. He wouldn't let Jamie get hurt because of him, he already almost hurt the wouldn't let this happen if he could prevent it. If it was a trap Pitch could have him only to have Jack freeze him. But with North watching he couldn't leave.

"North-" Jack began. But North knew what he was about to say.

"No Jack. I'm sorry but you can't."

Jack sighed, it was worth a shot asking first. So Jack was going to go with plan B. Only two things came to mind. The yeti's and ice.

"Let's have some fun." Jack smirked to himself without North hearing. As Jack got to the door North immediately stood up, "Relax I'm just going in the other room."

North chuckled, "I'm no fool Jack, you really think I'm going to fall for that?"

Jack smirked as he had North follow him outside the door. That's when Jack leaped up in the air and began flying around the workshop freezing everything in his path. The yeti's, elves, the floor, everything. North tried following after Jack yelling out to him, "Jack, what are you doing!?"

The yeti's that Jack didn't freeze started running around in panic, Phil in the chaos accidently knocked over North. Jack took his chance and quickly opened a window then flew out.

"Wind, take me home and fast!" Jack yelled to the wind as he flew. The wind at his command picked up more speed. Jack wasn't going to let anyone try and bubble wrap him or tell him what to do. He was going to get Jamie away from Pitch's clutches.

Jack zapped winter magic ahead of himself as he flew. "I hope that'll help."

When North got up he noticed the window open, "Phil you're in charge. Clean this mess up."

He immediately went to his sleigh, he needed to stop him before his recklessness could get him into trouble.

Phil looked back at the other yeti's staring at everything that was frozen. He sighed in misery, it was going to take a while

* * *

The fearling's were trying to take Jamie near the hole and when they got near the lake they were cut off by Bunny, who was already there having a hunch at where they were going.

As they stopped Sandy tried whipping at them. But they could sense it and they dodged with a large one carrying Jamie on it's back. The fearling with Jamie tried to sneak away but Sandy quickly got a dream sand whip and flung it at them.

The whip wrapped himself around Jamie's waist and yanked him gently away from the fearling. After Jamie was away Bunny threw his boomerang and the remaining fearling's were defeated.

Sandy caught Jamie in his arms. He noticed that Jamie was still asleep and his face was scrunched up. He put Jamie down and tried sprinkling his dream dust over him to sooth the nightmare, but it failed. That's when Sandy realized what Pitch had done.

A montage of images appeared over his head and Tooth surprisingly saw all of them and said,

"Really? That's terrible."

Bunnymund didn't understand and Tooth explained, "He said that Jamie can't wake up because he's stuck in a nightmare that only he can make himself to wake up from. So calling out or shaking him won't wake him. This is one of Pitch's most powerful tricks. It uses a lot of his power and that's why he doesn't use it as often as we would think."

Bunny sighed and Tooth continued, "It was obviously to keep him asleep while trying to kidnap him. But my question is why is there so little fearling's?"

Sandy noticed something in the shadows and pointed a golden arrow at the shadows catching Tooth's and Bunny's attention. From the shadows around them more fearling's appeared.

"Does that answer your question?" Bunny asked rhetorically as he grabbed his boomerang. The three guardians were back to back around Jamie as the fearling's began to crowd around them.

"There's more than last time. This was definitely a trap set for Jack." Bunny stated. There was about over double the amount of the ones last time.

"Well at least he's far away from this as possible." Tooth replied. If only she knew.

Bunny threw egg bombs at a large bunch of them and the fight began. Tooth used her wings like blades and sliced any that came near her. Sandy used his whips to keep them back and turned some of the smaller ones back to his normal dream dust and Bunny used a mix of his egg bombs and his boomerang.

When Bunnymund threw an egg bomb the fearling's that it was aimed at. The egg bomb landed in the center of the frozen lake. No one took a second look to notice the ice crack and a large hole was melted in the ice where the egg hit, it was big enough for someone to fall in it.

While fighting the guardians didn't notice but they were leaving more of a gap between themselves and Jamie. That was a large mistake. The gap gave a fearling an opening to grab Jamie. The guardians were so wrapped up in fighting the many fearling's infront of them they didn't notice until it was too late.

The fearling was backing away from them when they finally noticed. Bunnymund was ready to throw his boomerang but Tooth grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Don't Bunny, you might hit Jamie." She was right.

Sandy was preparing to use his whips again but suddenly a blizzard came out of now where from the north of them. The wind was causing a minor tornado with snow. It was only directed at the fearling's, trapping them in the vortex of cold wind.

"This is not just luck." Tooth said as she looked to Bunny as they all tried to get closer to the fearling with Jamie. Sandy was trying to get in good aim as other fearling's tried to stop them before being defeated or sucked in the tornado.

The fearling carrying Jamie backed more away knowing of the tornado and Sandy. At that moment a single snowflake landed on the tip of Jamie's nose.

As soon as the snow touched his nose in Jamie's head his mothers voice repeated in his mind, _"You don't want Jack Frost to nip your nose."_

_Jack Frost._

Like some sort of connection was made, it broke through the nightmare and Jamie opened his eyes waking up. But where he was, it wasn't a good time to wake up. As soon as he opened his eyes the fearling turned into nothing but Sandy's dream sand and it vanished in thin air.

Then Jamie dropped. If it was just bad luck or fate the fearling was above the hole in the lake. Jamie fell perfectly in the hole into the cold water.

Before the guardians could react a massive gust of wind rushed by them causing the trees to move. They shut their eyes at the powerful wind. All they heard was a loud clank and a large splash.

They all quickly looked back at the lake to see a familiar staff on the ice.

* * *

**AN: Yes one ironic thing after another. Wow. The next chapter will be filled less with anything ironic. lol. The story will get better. In the next chapter.**

**Like it and want more? Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own ROTG**

**Thank you all for who reviewed, favourited, followed or just even reads the story.**

* * *

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Any other thoughts he had vanished as Jamie dropped into the lake. Without thinking he zoomed down to the water and cast his staff on the ice so it wouldn't get in the way.

The next thing he knew he was in the water. He saw Jamie very slowly sinking down holding his breath with his eyes shut. Jack mentally shook his head, he wasn't going to let Jamie have the same fate he did.

All fear drained out of him as air bubbles escaped Jamie's mouth. Jack swam down and grabbed hold of Jamie.

* * *

They stared at the staff and water for a moment and they realized that Jack went in the water. Suddenly all the fearling's turned back into Sandy's sand and the tornado disappeared. They looked confused for a moment but they turned back to the lake, they would deal with that later.

Bunny was preparing to jump in after them, but a large gust of wind plucked something from the lake and threw it over away from the ice. After they saw who it was and a coughing they didn't spare a second to get over to them. Tooth quickly flew over the lake and retrieved Jack's staff and went to their side.

Frost immediately grew over Jack and he was dry in an instant and as soon as that happened the other guardians came over to them. Jack didn't pay attention though he just sat Jamie up and patted him on the back as he coughed out water. Sandy and Tooth watched with a pained look.

The fact that Jack wasn't meant to be there slipped all their minds.

The boy started to shiver being soaking wet and in the cold winter night. "J-Jack?" Jamie stuttered with his teeth chattering.

"It's okay, Jamie. It's going to be okay." Jack tried to comfort. The guardians could see the pain and worry in his eyes. Bunnymund got closer to Jamie and held the boy close to him using his fur to try and keep the wet boy warm.

"Let's just try and warm you up first." Bunnymund said. At that moment a sleigh landed near them with an angry large man.

"Jack you better-" But stopped in mid lecture seeing the shivering Jamie. North immediately raided a bag that was kept in the sleigh.

"Found it!" North walked over to them with a cordless hair dryer.

An image of a hair dryer and a question mark floated above Sandy's head at North. Instead of responding he turned on the hair dryer and started drying Jamie with it. He dried in seconds and stopped shivering.

Jamie began felling his now dry pajamas, "Huh?" Jamie said out loud. Everyone gave North a questioning look.

North smiled and turned it off, "Ultimate hair dryer. It can dry anything in an instant. My own creation, you think the sleigh is my only cool technology?"

Jack didn't bother asking why North had made a hair dryer, maybe his beard? Jack was snapped out of his thoughts as Jamie sneezed.

"What happened?" Jamie asked finally absorbing that he was at the lake in Burgess with the guardians in the middle of the night after almost drowning.

"I'll explain once we get you back home." Jack told him giving him a weak smile.

* * *

The guardians waited outside Jamie's house after Jack insisted that he talk to Jamie alone. Jamie was really quiet, but it was his way of processing what happened. He was taking the fact he almost drowned better than expected. But the silence killed Jack inside.

Jamie sat in his bed as Jack told him that Pitch tried to kidnap him while he was asleep to try and get to him. Jamie was quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm not afraid of Pitch, Jack." Jamie stated in a whisper, at least he was talking.

"I know, that's why he wanted you asleep. But when you woke up and since your not afraid the nightmare vanished, but that was the only thing keeping you up." Jack slightly trailed off at the last bit of his sentence. Jack looked down ashamed, Jamie wouldn't be traumatized like this if it weren't for him.

Jamie saw this and reached out and grabbed Jack's hand causing him to look back to Jamie.

"I don't blame you Jack, you saved me and I'm okay. I might have a cold for a while, but I'll be okay." Jack knew that Jamie was trying to comfort him.

"I'll make sure your safe from now on. But for now you won't see me."

"What!?" Jamie's voice grew louder but he quickly covered his mouth not wanting to wake anyone.

"Just until we catch Pitch and then I know you'll be safe." Jack tried to move his hand away from Jamie's, but Jamie squeezed tighter around his not letting go and tugged it towards him like he wanted to tell Jack something.

Jack knelt down beside his bed and as soon as he was close Jamie threw his arms around the winter spirit. As he hugged back he could feel Jamie quivering, holding back sobs. Jack frowned without Jamie seeing. All he could think was this was his fault and the other half was that Pitch was going to pay.

Even though Jack was cold, Jamie found comfort from him. Jack didn't really understand how but he did. He held Jamie for a long while and Jamie some how fell asleep in his arms. He laid Jamie down softly and pulled his blanket more over him. He didn't want to leave Jamie alone, but he needed to go.

* * *

The other guardians saw Jack coming down to him. They all let Tooth ask as she gave him back his staff, "Is he going to be okay?"

Jack looked down from his staff to them all and replied somberly, "If you want me to be honest. No." No one had anything more to add or say.

Sandy threw a dream sand in the sky that formed a cloud and it began floating on it's own, streaming dream sand everywhere. It was self explanatory to the other guardians what he did. He was using his dream sand to do the work for him because they would need him now more then ever.

"We should get back to pole." North announced.

"Jack you're going down the hole with me." Bunnymund sternly ordered. North told them what he did back at the workshop to get out, reminding them he shouldn't be out in the first place. Sandy went with North while Tooth was going to go with Bunny and Jack.

"Wait Tooth I have a quick favour to ask before we go."

She tilted her head at Jack. "Yes, what is it?"

From Bunny's perspective all he saw was Jack whispering something in Tooth's ear and she quickly nodded to Jack and replied,

"Of course."

"Whats this about?" Bunny asked from a far.

"Nothing to worry about Bunny. Let's go." Tooth smiled back. Bunnymund shrugged it off and tapped his foot down forcing Jack to go in the hole first.

* * *

They all got back to the North Pole. Phil stared at Jack and shook his head at him, they managed to thaw half of what he froze out. Mostly.

"What happened with Jamie before I got there?" He actually wanted to know, but Bunnymund and North eyed him thinking it was a way to avoid his upcoming lecture.

Tooth began explaining anyway, "Pitch wasn't there himself just fearlings trying to take him back to why I assume is the hole. We cut him off and heaps of them appeared."

"There was way more than last time." Bunnymund added.

Tooth continued, "We were barely fighting them off until well. You should explain for that part."

"I sent a fearling capturing tornado ahead of me with small snow."

"You can do that?" North asked.

Jack rolled his eyes as he heard the surprise in North's voice, "I can control the winter weather, I just told the wind to trap the nightmares. Now that I think about it, where did they go?"

Sandy made a little golden above his head go poof to explain.

"They disappeared?" North asked.

"After Jack jumped in the lake, they turned back into Sandy's dream dust."

It clicked for Jack. His fear of the lake must have been what fueled them. But when he jumped in after Jamie he must have fought his fear. Jack could feel a little speck of accomplishment through the feeling of shame that he was burying down in him.

Jack thought to himself, _'Now Pitch can't use my fear against me anymore.' _

Bunnymund and North still had a look in their eyes which Jack saw. He was up for a big lecture after the 'business' details were out the way.

* * *

Pitch was in the dark, in the shadows and he kept quiet. He watched the whole battle and what happened to Jamie. He returned to his lair.

"I was rather hoping to see Jack access that power again or at least give in to his fear of the water. But now he's conquered it."

From the shadows of his lair, fearlings and the darkness, they were talking to Pitch.

"The boy was a test. I have no further use for him. Which proved to be a little fun, but he hasn't conquered his greatest fear."

To anyone it would have been silence, but Pitch heard every word what the dark told him. He had only listened to the shadows because they were his only friend since the beginning.

"His greatest fear, is something he won't ever be able to conquer. He and I are similar, I know that this is one that he doesn't even realizes he has. Until it happens. His true fear will make lovely fearlings."

* * *

**Yep the water isn't his greatest fear and the next chapter they are going to go after Pitch after Jack gets a lecture of course. And I feel terrible for poor Jamie. I'm sorry Jamie! :'( I also gave a hint at what Jack's true fear is in the last sentences when Pitch is talking.**

**Want more? Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own ROTG**

**Thank you all for who reviewed, favourited, followed or just even reads the story.**

* * *

Pitch was in the dark and he created a nightmare dust arrow, it was similar to the one he shot at Sandy. This time it was different. He filled it with a strange darkness and he handed it to a shadow in the dark.

"You know what to do." He told it as it took the arrow and left in the darkness.

* * *

"Pitch has gone too far this time, we have to go after him." Jack said.

"We will, but first things first. Jack you're not getting off the hook so easily mate." Bunnymund glared at Jack.

"Here we go." Jack muttered quietly to himself.

"What were you thinking?" North asked. Bunny continued, "You defied a direct order."

Jack looked up, "Pitch wasn't even there. Instead of talking about him, we should be going after him."

"We are. You are not." North replied.

Jack yelled, "What!?"

"Pitch would still be after you Jack." North stated.

"He's no match for me!" Jack defended for himself.

"It doesn't change the fact that you could be hand delivering yourself to Pitch." Bunny implied.

"Pitch wouldn't be able to catch me."

"You underestimate Pitch, Jack." Tooth was on North's and Bunny's side. Only because she was worried like a mother.

Jack shook his head, "No, you're underestimating me. I'm not someone that needs protecting just because Pitch has done one thing to me. Even if you lock me up or chain me. I will find Pitch myself if I have to, either way I'm going to find him. With or without your help. I was chosen to be a guardian, let me do my job."

He was used to handling things alone and if he was such a worry, why did they fuss about him so much? Jack didn't know.

Sandy nodded in agreement, he was the only guardian that was actually on his side. Jack appreciated that at least someone was on his side.

The guardians all looked at each other having a silent conversation through eye contact. Jack watched as they all gave a short nod to one another. They all agreed that Jack was right, but it didn't hide their concern for the boy. Even though Bunny could hide it well.

"Stay close, but if we think it gets too dangerous you have to go back to the workshop with one of us. We leave at sunrise." North announced. Jack looked out the window and saw light creeping in from the rising sun.

"That would be now. Where to first?" Jack said.

"Under the bed, in the shadows." Bunnymund replied. They knew where they had to look first.

"We all take sleigh." North declared with hesitation as he looked at Jack. He wanted to keep him safe like the others, but he would prefer Jack looking for Pitch with them then alone because he knew either way Jack would go.

"That means you too Bunny."

Bunnymund frowned. The thought of the sleigh made Bunnymund already feel the lump of carrots waiting in his throat.

* * *

They returned to Burgess and they all crowded around the bed frame and the hole. Jack remembered the last time he was somewhat lured in there.

He never properly told the guardians about that, or anything else about his past and Pitch asking to join him after making a nightmare sand and ice model. He never thought it relevant or that they needed to know.

"Stick close." North told them, but Jack knew that it was directed to him.

They went down the hole.

"Keep your guard up." Tooth muttered as they searched in a group in the shadows for Pitch. No one besides Jack had been there before. So they were surprised in the surroundings.

"You think he'll be down here." Bunnymund whispered to the others as he looked above at the hanging cages.

Jack was the first to reply, "I'm not sure if he is, but somethings down here."

"Jack is right." North added, he could feel it in his belly. They were both right. Something was lurking in the shadows.

They searched everywhere, it was completely clean. No sign of anything, Pitch was covering his tracks.

"He knew we would search here." Tooth groaned.

"That's what puts me on edge." Bunnymund muttered. Jack knew what he meant, but the others did not.

A question mark hovered over Sandy's head. Jack answered, "He means to say that because Pitch we knew we'll be here and we've seen nothing here."

"Maybe he's not here." Tooth suggested hoping that it was so.

A shadow was watching from the darkness in silence. It had a nightmare sand bow and arrow like the previous one Pitch had used on Sandy, but the arrow this time was smaller, but the tip was just as sharp.

From the shadows on the corner of the ceiling a shadow figure rose up and shot the arrow at Sandy. Releasing the arrow sounded like a butterfly's heart beat. But the movement activated a somewhat sixth sense in Jack and he looked up at that moment and saw a shadow come up from darknesss with the corner of his eye.

"Look out!" Jack yelled as he tackled Sandy out of the arrows way, but the arrow instead hit Jack's neck and after it hit Jack dissolved into nothing.

"Jack!" North exclaimed in surprise, Jack put a hand over his neck with his free hand. Jack quickly aimed his staff at the shadow without looking and shot winter magic at it, but the shadow retreated back in the darkness just in time.

The shadow began jumping around in the dark trying to make an escape.

"Are you okay?" Tooth asked as Jack stood up.

Jack shot back, "Don't worry about me. Go after the shadow!"

The guardians didn't spare another moment and began the game of hide, seek and chase. Sandy stayed with Jack when the others chased after the shadow.

Tooth blocked the exit so it wouldn't be able to get out without her knowing and Bunny was hopping around right on it's tail. While North was trying to corner it for Bunny and trying to hit it with his two blades.

Not even a minute after he got hit, Jack removed his hand from his neck and where he was hit and thin layer of ice and frost covered it. Sandy looked at Jack surprised and a bit puzzled.

"It should stop it from bleeding. You think this is the first time I've gotten hurt?" The question was rhetorical. Jack looked up at the guardians running around the room.

"Bunny over there!" Tooth pointed as it made movement after he lost it. He threw his boomerang but it swiftly moved through the shadows. When the boomerang came back to him he yelled, "It's too dark in this place!"

An idea popped in Jack's head, "Sandy when I tell you, release your dream sand all over the place."

Sandy gave him a confused look but nodded anyway. Jack took a deep breath and tapped his staff near the nearest wall and ice began to immediately cover all the walls and the ceiling. The guardians didn't stop to ask, but the shadow seemed startled by this new atmosphere.

"Sandy now." Sandy shot out dream sand and the ice reflected the light from the dream sand. Leaving no darkness for the shadow to hide. The shadow was revealed to be a fearling in the shape of Pitch.

Bunnymund leapt to catch it but while the fearling was distracted by Bunny, Jack froze it and it dropped on the ground.

"Show off." Bunny grumbled. The dream sand disappeared and the light dimmed down.

"What should we do with it?" Tooth asked as they crowded around the fearling.

"Let it go." North replied, "We can follow it to Pitch. Tooth when we release it, follow behind and when it enters the hide out you can lead us to it. The sun is out so the shadows will be easy to see."

"Right." She nodded ready to go.

"Jack ready to let it go?" North asked. Jack tilted his head and stared at the ice block of a fearling.

"What are you waiting for frostbite?" Bunny asked impatiently.

Jack replied, "I freeze things. I've only ever thawed somethings I freeze once or twice and that was around two hundred years ago. So I've kinda forgot."

"Really?" Bunny asked growing frustrated.

Jack snorted, "Not really I just wanted to annoy you kangaroo. Ready Tooth?"

Bunny groaned and Jack tapped the ice with his staff and it immediately broke and the fearling ran in the dark, but Tooth was on it's tail. The remaining guardians went back up the hole back near the sleigh.

"So what are we going to do while Tooth's doing that?" Jack asked. The three remaining guardians looked at each other.

"We don't know what that was that hit you mate." Bunny began, "We need to check it out."

"If you mean Sandy knocking me out. Again! Then stay away from me."

"No. Since nightmare sand jabbed you. Sandy's dream sand must jab you, just in case to counter act if nightmare sand is in you." Not a moment after Sandy had a dream sand pin and pricked Jack's hand with it.

"Hey! Easy." Jack jumped at the sudden jab, It didn't bleed but the dream sand did go in it. North grabbed a bandage from a bag in the sleigh and Jack was reluctant to get the bandage wrapped around his neck. Bunny had to hold Jack still as North wrapped it around his neck.

After North finished Bunny said, "That wasn't so bad, now was it frosty?"

Jack rolled his eyes. Frosty. That was a new one. Jack asked as he felt the bandage and ignored Bunnymund, "Was that really necessary? I covered it with ice."

Sandy hovered an ice cube over his head and it melted, that was Sandy's way of saying that it would melt and start bleeding.

Jack felt strange, it was a bad feeling washing over him like something was really wrong. He assumed that it was the fact he had a bandage around his neck, he had never had worn a bandage before.

But that wasn't it. Little did Jack know was what ever Pitch put in the arrow was meant for Jack and it wasn't nightmare sand that was in it.

* * *

Tooth discreetly followed the fearling. It wasn't long till the fearling came to a halt. Tooth hid behind a tree and watched. She saw it enter a cave that looked really dark. It looked completely black. Pitch black.

She had memorized a lot of everywhere she had been and that cave wasn't ever there before. She turned around to fly back. That cave even from a distance screamed danger.

She flew back to where she began and found the others outside near the sleigh.

"I found the hide out. It's a cave, from where I was I saw no light. It was complete darkness."

Sandy hovered a mini him and torch next to his image. He was saying that he could use his dream sand as light.

"Lead the way." Bunny replied to Tooth. And so she did.

They stood outside the cave, an ominous wind blew out from the cave.

"I don't like it." Bunnymund stated. He looked over to North and the two glanced at Jack. But North made his decision, that he felt like that he would regret.

"Jack stay close." North reminded. Jack gave a short nod as he was thankful that North wasn't going to try make him go back, he could try but fail.

Sandy hovered a dream sand ball slightly ahead of them as they entered the dark cave, not knowing of the true dangers and turns of the cave.

* * *

**Want more? Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own ROTG**

**Thank you all for who reviewed, favourited, followed or just even reads the story.**

**And also I've never had so many reviews then I did last chapter. 18 Reviews! Thank you all, I've never felt so blessed to have all these reviews and kind words. You guys are just AWESOME! :D **

* * *

The cave was longer than they expected. The sound of water dripping echoing around them. It was just a straight path.

"Of course Pitch had to choose somewhere creepy." Jack muttered. The guardians said nothing but silently agree.

They kept walking through the cave until they came to a split off. Left or right. They had to choose.

"We are not splitting up." North said looking at everyone. They all knew that it was a cliche move to separate a group. It was if Pitch was making it too easy.

"Which way?" Tooth asked while looking left to right. Before North could answer rocks from above collapsed over the left sides entrance, everybody stood back away from the rocks. The right was the only opening.

"Someone obviously wants us to go this way." Bunnymund announced sarcastically out.

There was a large rock on the center and bottom that was double the size of north in width and length. The rest were smaller rocks supported by the larger rock, Jack saw this and growled, "Enough of your games Pitch! Everyone stand back."

"Jack what are you-" Tooth was stopped as Jack marched past them and round housed kicked the large rock shifting it just enough for the rocks to fall down. As they fell North quickly yanked Jack back away from the falling rocks.

Jack looked back after the rocks fell and remarked, "I still got it!"

"You have to be more careful Jack." North told him

"I cleared the way didn't I?" Jack pointed over to the rocks scattered on the ground, so they could go over and get through.

"So are we done?" Jack asked moving away from North's hands that were tightly clamped on his right arm and left shoulder.

"How did you do that frostbite?" Bunnymund asked as he examined the rocks with Sandy and Tooth.

"I saw that they were all supported from the large rock, so if you moved the rock the rest would tumble."

"If you told us that I could have just used my egg bombs or even Sandy's dream sand, instead of you kickin' it."

Jack smirked, "I wanted to see if I still had a good kick. Obviously I do."

Bunny shook his head and mumbled so only Sandy could hear, "Bloody show pony."

"Besides it's not like it's the first time I've been in a cave." Jack remembered as he began making his way over the rocks.

They all looked puzzled at Jack, Sandy hovered a question mark over his head. Jack saw and replied,"It's something I used to do when I got really bored every couple of decades."

Decades. The way Jack looked and acted made them almost forget that he was over three hundred years old. The guardians made there way over the rocks and the light was ahead of them again.

In the shadows they were being watched by many eyes. Waiting.

* * *

"Dead end." Tooth frowned. There was nothing more than the stone in front of them.

The guardians turned around into a circle and spoke to each other with Sandy's sand hovering above them.

"Great dead end, so what are we gonna do now? Walk straight into his trap?"

Sandy payed no attention to Bunny's question as he saw a small glow of light under the 'dead end'. He wondered over unnoticed by the others mostly due to his height.

"We could pretend to get caught and wait till Pitch comes out then strike him down." Tooth suggested.

Sandy went to knock on the stone but his hand fell through and he smiled at his new discovery, it was just an illusion and he walked through.

"How would we avoid trap? Knowing Pitch he probably has back up trap, if first one fails." North guessed.

"Pitch is a sneaky bugga, I'll give you that." Bunny added. This is when Jack noticed that they were missing a guardian,

"Where did Sandy go?" He asked as he looked around making the others realize. Before they could worry they all witnessed Sandy comeback through the so called 'dead end.'

Sandy beckoned them to follow him and went back through. Jack shrugged and stepped through. The others stood for a moment and jumped as Jack quickly stuck his arm from the other side.

"Come on you gotta see this!" Jack's voice was muffled and he stuck his arm back in.

The three went through and looked at the surroundings. They were still in a cave but it was really wide and it had no top, it was now more stone walls that went really high and lightly curved. So the sunlight seeped in for light but barely.

But most of all in the center of all this was a large curved spiral of rock with sharp jagged bits of rock sticking out. It looked like a very dangerous slide.

"So nice for you to join me. I had a welcoming party for you, but you seemed to have gotten lost."

They heard the voice echo from the shadows. They couldn't see where he was or where he was moving.

"Hiding are we Pitch?" Jack provoked, "I'm not surprised. I would be scared too if I was about to get frozen for the next few centuries." Jack's anger was building along with the other guardians. Without warning Jack was pulled into the shadows and disappeared.

"Jack!" North called out pulling out his swords.

"Keep my other guests entertained. I need to have a word with Jack." Suddenly many fearlings appeared and they saw some other fearlings dragging Jack into an opening on the other side. Before the guardians could get there the fearlings blocked them and a large rock fell on the entrance leaving no way to get in.

They were forced to fight.

* * *

Sunlight came in the place where Jack was thrown in. He stood under the light and held his staff up ready to strike at anything that moved.

A voice again was heard through the shadows, "I'm only going to ask one last time Frost. Join me."

Jack remained silent and shot where he saw movement.

"Aren't you going to talk to me? Okay if you talk I won't go after the boy. Jamie."

Jack glanced around and spoke a bit unsure, "I'm never going to join you." Pitch remained unseen as he said, "That wasn't so hard now was it? I know you probably won't trust me and I promise nothing. But I do have no further use of the boy." Jack clenched his staff with anger but he loosened it a bit when he realized,

"You're not strong enough for sunlight yet, are you?" Jack thought he had got Pitch there.

"Please Jack, you think that powerless of me? I'm staying around here so we can actually talk, instead of you blasting at me every second."

"I'm still going to shoot around the place if I see you." Jack responded with his staff held up defensively.

* * *

Sandy was hovering on a dream dust cloud and used his dream sand whips at the fearlings. Tooth used her wings like what North was doing, slashing at them. Bunny was doing a mix of egg bombs and his boomerang which was always a successful combo.

"I knew we shouldn't have taken him!" Bunny yelled to the other guardians as he threw his boomerang and ducked from a fearling.

"Jack can handle himself for a few minutes. We won't be long." Tooth reassured as she quickly sliced through a fearling about to hit Bunny from behind, he caught his boomerang and gave a quick nod of thanks to her.

"Tooth is right, Jack is strong." North agreed as he threw one of his sword through seven fearlings making it look for a moment like a nightmare kebab. The heat of the battle made them worry less because they needed full concentration.

They had fought for a few minutes and this is when Sandy had enough of them. He created a large amount of dream sand and made it into a gigantic fist. It was linked to his fist and Sandy squashed fifty fearlings in the first stroke without even trying.

North shouted, "Bunny! Tooth! Get back!"

They listened to their leader and got back as Sandy squished the remaining fearlings. Sandy floated back down and the dream sand fist disappeared.

"Great work, Sandy. But why didn't you do that earlier?" Tooth asked.

Sandy rushed images above his head, but somehow North saw and said, "He had to build up certain amount of power. Great work Sandy, but now we go get Jack."

They ran over to the boulder covering the entrance. Bunny heard two extremely muffled voices, the others heard nothing because they didn't have large ears. The boulder looked round enough to roll. North called out, "Jack we're going to get you out."

* * *

Pitch decided to try something that would push Jack's buttons, "You may be with the guardians Jack. But what are you to them? I would say a burden. All they do is worry about you."

Pitch saw that Jack loosened his grip on his staff at that statement, but just barely. But Jack tightened his grip again.

"Only because of what you did."

"Fair enough." Pitch chuckled through the shadows.

Jack could feel eyes behind him, he turned around and tried to shoot but Pitch moved to quickly in the shadows.

"Nice try." Pitch laughed.

"Why did you drag Jamie into this? This is between us." Jack didn't even notice but because he was angry, his hands emitted a cold steam.

Pitch grinned at this in the darkness, "Look at your hands Jack. Your powers. It still goes perfectly with the dark."

Jack looked at his hands and relaxed himself, Pitch didn't deserve his rage. Pitch continued, "Jack have you forgotten your greatest fear?"

"I'm over the lake Pitch. Nice try." He mimicked the same kind of voice when Pitch said it.

Pitch's laugh echoed loudly, "I guess you really don't know. Well Jack I gave you this option and you refused like I was hoping you would. The alternative is so much more fun."

Before Jack could question Pitch, North's voice was heard from the other side.

**"Jack we're going to get you out."**

"Remember Jack. You can't escape fear." Jack assumed that Pitch meant that Pitch himself was representing fear, but he actually meant what he said. Jack could feel Pitch's presence vanish. The boulder rolled away at that moment and the guardians came rushing.

* * *

"That was fast, there were a lot of nightmares."

"We have Sandy to thank for that." Tooth gestured to Sandy, he gave a short smirk.

"Jack we go now." North sounded really serious, which was rare for North.

"But if we chase him down now-"

Bunnymund cut in, "We told you if it got too dangerous that we would send you back. Tooth, Sandy and I will stay and track Pitch."

Before Jack could further protest, unknown to him North had his snow globe and already whispered, "North Pole."

The portal opened and North pushed Jack in. "Come back before nightfall and take back my sleigh and rein deer once your done." North said. Bunny nodded, Bunnymund was second in charge. It would be Sandy but sometimes they couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

North sighed as he walked through. He would have to deal with one angry, teenaged winter spirit once got back, but North thought it was going to be worth it knowing that Jack would be safe away from danger.

Once the portal disappeared the remaining guardians nodded at each other,

"Let's go. I don't like this cave." Bunny said as they began to hunt down Pitch.

But no matter where Jack would be. It wouldn't change what was about to happen.

* * *

**Want more? Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own ROTG**

**Over 100 follows! Wow! You guys are awesome! :D And we've only got 3-5 more chapters left! :o**

**Thank you all for who reviewed, favourited, followed or just even reads the story.**

* * *

"North really?" A yeti was holding Jack up by his hood to make sure he didn't go anywhere.

"Yes." North nodded. Jack was angrily frowning, obviously annoyed.

"If I let you go will you stay in workshop?"

"No." Jack honestly replied. "I'll go after Pitch."

"Jack I know this is difficult, but you need to stay here away from Pitch, he could of took you Jack."

"He didn't and..." Jack trailed off and sighed. North gave a nod to the yeti to put Jack down. The yeti put Jack down and North asked,

"And what Jack?"

Jack looked up at North, "He asked me to join him and it's not the first time he's asked either."

This surprised North, "What? When did he ask you to join him?"

"That's why he went after Jamie." He didn't mention the first time because he would hate to admit it, but the first time he offered. He actually considered it, even if it was for a moment and he made the right decision it didn't matter to him.

"If that is so Jack, Pitch will try every way to make you join. That is why you must stay away from him."

"You don't think I'm strong enough? Is that it?" Jack thought that to be the truth.

"No. If anything you are strongest guardian, but Pitch can do terrible things Jack. If he gets hold of you, he will never let go."

Jack glanced to the windows and saw yetis standing infront of each one. He was on lockdown. Jack sighed and replied, "Fine. I'll stay."

North smiled at Jack and said, "Good. Let's play battleships." Jack looked puzzled at North and thought he was joking until he grabbed the game out.

Jack was shocked how serious North was about Pitch. The speech changed one thing for Jack. He still wanted to go after Pitch but when Pitch was in full power. He decided he would wait till night, which was only a few hours away.

Then he would prove to North and the others that he could fight Pitch and wasn't as helpless as they thought he was.

He knew it was probably going to be a stupid move but the fact something was stupid didn't stop him before he became a guardian, so why should it change now?

Jack was wrong though, they didn't see him as helpless. They were worried because Pitch was after him and they knew what Pitch was capable of. But there were many things they didn't know about what Pitch could do, like what was going to happen to Jack.

* * *

They were in the forest and they knew Pitch was in the shadows. He stalked in the shadows and in a way played with the remaining guardians, He did it for an hour until Bunny

"Come out Pitch, a little sunlight never hurt anyone." Bunnymund was testing to see if Pitch could stand in the sun, it was going down so if they wanted to draw Pitch out it would have to be now.

Fortunately Pitch stepped out from the shadows, but the sunlight didn't effect him. Once they saw him they prepare to attack but Pitch smirked,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He pointed behind them and many fearlings began to surround them. It was like the lake fight for Jamie plus the ones they had recently fought in the lair. There was too many to take on before being over powered.

"We're out numbered." Tooth muttered to Sandy and Bunny. They knew it as well as Tooth.

"Lower your weapons and they won't attack."

Sandy made his whips disappear and he glared at Pitch. Bunny put his boomerang back and stated, "Jack's not here."

"I'm well aware of that." Pitch responded.

"What now Pitch?" Bunnymund questioned.

Pitch laughed, "Nothing really I have you right where I want you."

"Aren't you going to finish us and get your revenge?" Tooth asked, what was he up to?

Pitch smiled, "In due time, but for now I just needed to trap you."

Sandy spelled out in golden letters, _**Why?**_

Pitch pondered if he should tell them. He made up his mind and thought he would tell them most of it.

"Remember the arrow?" The guardians could feel tension rising as the sun was completely down.

* * *

"D5." North said as him and Jack sat on the ground playing battleships. It was their ninth game and North hadn't gotten sick of it yet.

"Miss." Jack replied in a monotone voice. He was thinking that it was strange that the others were hunting Pitch and he was sitting with North playing a board game.

He felt like that he was really close to jumping out of a window, but he remembered that he wouldn't be able to get past the yeti's. Plus Phil was watching him like a hawk so that didn't help.

Suddenly he felt he was spinning, he felt something really bad was about to happen. Jack jumped up and stared at the globe and thought he saw all the lights go out. North stood and asked, "Jack are you alright?"

* * *

"What did you do Pitch?" Bunny snarled.

"The arrow was shot by my fearlings, I told them to do what was necessary to hit the target."

"It didn't hit Sandy." Tooth glared, in hopes that it would somehow foil Pitch's plan.

Pitch's face dropped and he wailed, "Oh no! My plans are ruined. Time to pack up and go home." Pitch laughed at his own attempt of acting.

"That's because it wasn't meant for Sandy."

Sandy hovered an image of Jack and a question mark.

"Bingo. Sandy you are correct, it was meant for Jack. My nightmares must of known he would protect you. It obviously worked wonders."

"What did you do Pitch?!" Bunny yelled.

Back at the North Pole, Jack's head started pounding. He felt like he was fading. North was by his side in an instant and frantically spoke, "Jack!"

Pitch decided to tell them. "It took me a while but I've made a certain nightmare sand. It can't be counter acted by Sandy's sand because it is no longer connected to dreaming, but the fear of the person. It is now pure fear."

Thousands of voices began to speak at once in Jack's head,

_"Jack Frost?" _

_"There's no such thing as Jack Frost." _

_"Who is he?"_

_"I don't believe in him."_

And many others filled his head, he could barely hear North. He also felt he was getting more distant away from North, but Jack wasn't moving.

Pitch continued, "It first starts with the surface of fear and then they pass out and fall into a fear they can't escape. Once they're asleep there is no waking up. Just an empty shell and a new servant."

"Pitch you coward!" Bunnymund angrily threw his boomerang at Pitch and Sandy tried to whip him, but he retreated into the shadows of the night and the fearlings also disappeared. They all began to panic.

"We need to get back to North and Jack!" Tooth exclaimed. Before Bunnymund could tap his foot on the ground a voice echoed in the shadows.

"Too late. By the time you get there my nightmares would have already taken Jack."

* * *

"Jack! Can you hear me! Focus on me!" North shouted in Jack's face as he grabbed him by the arms and Jack's eyes looked unseeing at him. All Jack was seeing was people talking. The yetis were growing tense at the scene infront of them.

"Too many voices!" Jack replied in a whisper barely hearing North's voice. The voices stopped as Jack felt like something pulled him right away from everything, but in reality he didn't move at all. Jack went limp in North's arms.

"Jack!" He called out with intense worry. He didn't know what was happening. Suddenly a crashing was heard through all the windows.

* * *

They went down Bunny's hole, praying that they would be in time. The gasped upon seeing the workshop. Shattered glass was everywhere, things were knocked over and they saw a yeti helping North up from the ground.

"North what happened?" Tooth zoomed towards him asking. North felt a lump on his head and replied,

"Nightmares came from everywhere. They hit me hard on head. They took Jack!" North yelled at the last part.

"Did he pass out before they came?" Bunny asked, he was hoping for a 'no'. They were all hoping for a 'no'.

"He did. Bunny what do you know?" Hope in their faces was replaced with utter panic and worry, but mostly anger towards Pitch.

Tooth looked around, "They took his staff too."

None of them could believe this was happening. Jack was gone and Pitch had him. Pitch was winning and they were losing. The worst part of it all was that they didn't know what he was going to do next.

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Want more? Please Review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own ROTG**

**20 Reviews in the last chapter! And we're almost on 100 reviews! You guys all make my day! **

**Thank you all for who reviewed, favourited, followed or just even reads the story.**

* * *

Pitch had returned to his hideout in the hole under the bed frame. Jack was standing, but he wasn't conscious. His eyes were open but they were darker and dull like they were lifeless. His face was expressionless.

Jack was now a more advanced puppet. He would do what he was told without consciously knowing. His mind was else where. Trapped without knowing. Trapped in a world of his fear.

He had done a few tests on his own nightmares to see if his new puppet could function well. He proved himself well for Pitch's expectations. But he couldn't figure out how Jack had the boost at the lake.

His attempts failed at trying to make that happen, but he knew Jack had enough power anyway.

Pitch was circling Jack, he finally had him and the guardians could do nothing about it. If they did try and intervene he could just use Jack as a shield or leverage. It was time for his plan to come into action.

"This couldn't be more perfect." Pitch made Jack follow him out.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Tooth asked for the third time as she flew around not being able to be still. No one had an answer. They had discussed what was happening over and for hours they went over every detail and couldn't find even a hint to what exactly Pitch was planning.

"At least we know he isn't hurtin' Jack." Bunnymund was trying to remain calm in situation.

"And what he's doing to him is better?" Tooth snapped.

"Tooth we're all worried but you have to calm down. It's not going to help Jack." North replied. He hated the fact he couldn't protect Jack, but there was nothing he could have done.

"Sorry." Tooth piped down listening to North. She was letting the worry get the best of her.

"Damn Pitch! When I get a hold of him he'll be crushed into nothin'." Bunnymund couldn't hold that in any longer after Tooth had her out burst. Sandy nodded in agreement and looked like he was getting pumped.

North sighed and spoke in a dark tone, "When I get hold of him, he'll be lucky if you go through him first." Sandy had a bit of a 'wow' expression on his face trying to imagine that.

"What would he be planning with Jack?" North asked them changing the subject away from their anger towards Pitch. They had no idea. Pitch had never been completely predictable. But this time he really had them stumped.

"Where do you think he'll be?" Bunny asked North. If they could find Pitch, they would find Jack.

"We must look around world to be sure."

They then went looking around the world in the darkest areas. North got his globe and got back to his sleigh and searched all of Europe, Asia and Antarctica.

While Tooth and Bunnymund searched the rest. Sandy stayed at the North Pole just in case something happened.

* * *

"Burgess. Is a lovely place to start. I bet the guardians wouldn't think that I would start here." When Pitch mentioned the word 'guardians', Jack's fingers twitched. Pitch didn't notice.

The two were outside the town, it was a clearing with no trees. Pitch went up to Jack and told the nightmare sand within him what he wanted Jack to do. Pitch stood back and Jack tapped his staff on the ground.

The pattern it made on the ground looked grey, his ice powers were infused with the nightmare sand.

An orb of ice surrounded Jack and from the orb a large amount of winter power was zapped into the sky. The moon was covered by clouds coming in from different directions and a powerful wind began to rise.

* * *

It had been many hours and the yetis were finally done cleaning up the mess the nightmares made. Sandy was playing with a dream sand yoyo as he waited for the others to return. They were already gone for a few hours, so he was expecting their return at any moment.

Suddenly the moonlight began to shine down from the opening in the roof. Manny was talking to him and was trying to help.

Sandy ran over and hovered a question a mark over his head to say, what is it? To Manny.

He watched as the moon created an image of it snowing. It then changed to a house, half buried in snow.

The moonlight retreated back to nothing. It was all Manny knew and what he could help with. Sandy tried piecing it together.

Snowing. House buried in snow.

_'Snow storm?'_ Sandy thought. He looked out of a window. It would be sunrise in an hour. That's when Sandy realized they had really wasted a lot of time on trying to figure out Pitch's plan.

Tooth and Bunnymund returned and Sandy frantically waved them down.

"What is it Sandy?" Tooth asked. Sandy was about to explain what MiM had shown him but North came walking in.

"Any luck?" Bunny asked.

North shook his head and he took from Bunny's question that he and Tooth had no luck.

Sandy beckoned North over and rushed images above his head.

"Sandy slow down." North advised as no one was able to see an image he showed. Sandy pointed to the moon.

"Manny? He told you something?" North asked. Sandy nodded and hovered an image of a snowflake and a house half buried in snow.

"Snow storm?" Tooth guessed. Sandy nodded.

"What about a snow storm?" Bunny asked. Then it hit him, "Pitch is usin' Jack to make a snow storm?" It was a question rather than a statement. Sandy nodded.

"What good can a snow storm do for Pitch?" Tooth asked. Sandy shrugged. The sunlight began to come through the windows.

* * *

Jamie awoke to the sound of chirping. He opened his eyes to see a familiar fairy hovering around him waiting for him to awake. It was really early but Jamie didn't seem to mind.

"Morning little tooth fairy." Jamie didn't know her name. But Baby Tooth didn't mind because Baby Tooth wasn't really her real name either.

Baby Tooth was with Jamie the morning after almost drowning. Jamie got a cold from that, but it wasn't to bad though thanks to North's hairdryer. But Jamie wasn't allowed to go outside.

Jamie knew that Jack must have asked Tooth to send him the little tooth fairy to keep him company. Baby Tooth was near the window chirping. She sounded alarmed.

Jamie slid out of bed and looked out the window. He gave a small gasp as he saw that it was snowing hard and the snow was beginning to bury his house. It was a beginning of a major blizzard.

"Something must be wrong." He said to Baby Tooth. He knew that Jack wouldn't make a storm this harsh or allow for a storm to come. A bad feeling washed over Jamie and Baby Tooth.

* * *

He remembered he wasn't believed in and people would walk straight through him. The question_ 'what am I here for?'_ crossed his mind everyday. And his name was Jack Frost.

The worst part was being alone. He was never acknowledged or noticed. No one saw him. He didn't remember how he got to the snow and he couldn't fly. His powers weren't working.

He kept walking and got nowhere. Nothing but an isolated place of snow and the cold. He sat down in the snow and curled into a ball. He clutched his brown cloak around himself.

This was Jack's cage. Locked in a time before becoming a guardian, before Pitch, before anyone believed in him. Just a time of pain. He didn't realize that his mind was locked in this time of his life. So all the memories of the guardians and Jamie were buried deep within himself. Jack felt like he needed to do something, but he couldn't figure out what.

In the place Jack was, all he heard was the howling of the wind. Even though Jack was such a happy and sarcastic trickster, no one would have guessed what pain and loneliness he's held inside for centuries.

* * *

**More action in the next chapter! Want more? Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own ROTG**

**IMPORTANT!: I'll be away so I can't update till next week. So this is the last chapter of the week. Sorry. And we've only got 2-3 chapters left!**

**Thank you all for who reviewed, favourited, followed or just even reads the story.**

* * *

"Wait, what? Why didn't you tell me this before?" Tooth looked like she was having a conversation with herself. But she was actually using her telepathy talking to Baby Tooth.

"What is it?" North asked knowing what she was doing.

"Baby Tooth's in Burgess with Jamie and she says that a major blizzard has hit." Bunnymund then knew that must have been what Jack asked her to do.

The name **Jack **hovered over Sandy's head in golden letters.

"We go my way this time North." Bunny stated as he tapped his foot on the ground and they all fell in.

* * *

_"The citizens of Burgess are encouraged to stay indoors until the blizzard has past. The sudden storm came out of nowhere, but it has been hinted it started somewhere last night. The blizzard has began to slowly spread from Burgess. This storm has been the worst Burgess has had in over-"_

The news anchor of the television was cut off by all the power going out.

"Great the powers gone out." Jamie's mother sighed. There was barely any sunlight, but it was still enough to see.

"Jamie the powers gone out!" His mother called from the living room. Jamie didn't really care about the power. He and Baby Tooth stared out the window watching the snow rise.

"Do you think you can fly through that?" He asked Baby Tooth. She gave a look outside and shook her head somberly.

"I wish there was something we can do." The only thing Jamie could do was believe and he couldn't help but feel a little scared.

* * *

The blizzard slowed down to no wind, but it was still snowing but only lightly. Pitch was savouring the moment, making it peaceful would create hope and then make it harsh again so he could see the hope die.

He was near a blue, swirling vortex that was conjuring and controlling the storm. Within the vortex a large orb of ice surrounded Jack. He was sitting on his knees with his eyes closed and his staff pointing up.

Pitch sighed feeling a new presence coming his way. Pitch ducked and the boomerang returned to Bunny.

"Fancy seeing you here." Pitch greeted sarcastically. The guardian's all looked enraged.

"Enough games, Pitch. Where is Jack?" North demanded.

Pitch looked at him as if he were stupid, "Have you not seen the swirling vortex behind me?"

"What are you making him do?" Tooth asked looking at the vortex beside Pitch. Fearling's surrounded the guardians as a precaution, there was more than they faced in the cave. All the guardians remained still.

"What brings fear to people? Worry and disaster. I want the times to be like they used too. People living in fear. And since that I've seen Jack has the power to create a second ice age, I'm taking advantage of that ability. The blizzard is creating fear and I've become so much stronger with just Burgess. Imagine a whole world with that fear. I'll be the strongest being the world."

"Rack off Pitch, you know that we can't let that happen!" Bunnymund growled at him.

Pitch laughed as the guardians glared at him, "It's really Jack's doing, not mine. I just gave the order. Even if you do somehow get rid of me, Jack is still trapped."

Sandy had enough and conjured his whips and tried to get Pitch.

Pitch dodged, "Nice try. Get them!" He order the fearlings and they all came swarming at them. But they sprung into action and started fighting them.

If fearling's weren't in their way they would have gone straight for Pitch. He stood back and watched making sure that they didn't come near him.

Tooth spun using her wings as blades to get rid of some in the sky. Bunnymund threw his boomerang behind him and threw egg bombs infront of him. He caught his boomerang without looking back. Sandy was getting rid of the most with his whips and also trying to store up power.

"Jack start picking up the pace. Make it more powerful than before." He said to the vortex, the nightmare sand controlling Jack's body responded and the vortex began to spin more rapidly.

"Jack don't listen to him!" North yelled while slicing through nightmares over hearing this.

Pitch chuckled and called back, "I already told you he can't-" He stopped in mid sentence as he saw something he didn't think was possible.

* * *

Jack tried to walk around again he came across a large rock coated in ice. He tried to look for his reflection, but he had none in the rock. Was it that he just existed for no reason? Why didn't he have a reflection? He used to have one. He looked down.

With the corner of his eye he could of swore that he saw a young boy with brown hair in the reflection, but when he looked up the boy was gone.

He shook his head and he looked away, it must have been his imagination and he didn't know why but the boy was oddly familiar. When he looked up to the sky he saw clouds rolling in. When Jack looked back down the rock was gone.

He thought he was going mad. He walked forward where the rock was by as soon as he took a step where the rock was he fell in a hidden hole.

When he landed he rubbed his back when he landed on it and looked up, The hole he fell into had to be at least three meters deep. And the width wasn't even a meter.

"Wind." He tried calling out. The wind didn't respond. Even the wind had abandoned him in this place. He curled up into a ball in the hole. There was nothing he could do. He was stuck in a strange place and now a hole.

_"Jack don't listen to him!" _Jack immediately jumped hearing voice, _'don't listen to who?'_ Jack thought.

The voice was familiar. He couldn't figure out who or what but he knew it. Since Jack was in a hole he didn't see a crack from in the sky of his cage.

* * *

The vortex began to slow down slowly disappearing.

"What!?" Pitch yelled. The guardian's must have had more effect on Jack than he thought. The guardians saw this while fighting and were just as surprised as Pitch not expecting it to work.

Pitch had to get rid of the guardians or his plan would be ruined. He conjured up a large nightmare sand scythe. He was done playing. He was going to finish them.

* * *

**Remember Guys. I won't be able to update till next week. And this is probably my shortest chapter.**

** Want more? Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own ROTG.**

**AN: I'm back! :D And after you've read the chapter please read the message below the page. It is important!**

**Thank you all for who reviewed, favourited, followed or just even reads the story.**

* * *

He assumed the voice was just a growing sign of being alone. But the voice, he knew it even though he had no recollection of anyone saying it before. Jack sat in the hole feeling his isolation. He called out to the wind many times, but it never gave any response back.

Sometimes he felt the wind was his only company. He always felt he could talk to the wind much like a friend, but sometimes it wouldn't be enough. Jack wanted some sort of living contact, but he could never get it.

Jack had his head down when he felt a sudden light and the sound of laughter. He looked up and saw he wasn't in the hole anymore. He was in the town he first saw when he was invisible to others.

He stood up and saw people walking around at night and the only light was from the fires.

"What?" Jack mumbled to himself. How was he here and why?

"I'm definitely gone crazy." Jack mumbled as he looked around. Was he just here all along and had a mini break down?

Suddenly he heard a voice that pierced through all others,

"Hello. Hello. Good evening ma'am. Ma'am?"

Jack didn't want to turn around, but he did it without thinking. He saw himself. Jack watched the memory take place.

The other Jack turned to a boy running towards him, he crouched down and asked, "Oh ah excuse me can you tell me where I am?"

The little boy ran straight through him without a second thought. Jack looked at the face he made when the child ran through him. It pained him. The shock and the slight feeling of fear. Is what he remembered at that moment.

He didn't like to think about this memory, he had friends-... Jack suddenly grew confused over his own thoughts. He didn't have any friends. He shook his head and continued to watch.

Multiple people began to walk through the other Jack and he tried to called out to them, "Hello?"

He saw the other Jack begin to back away. Jack called out to his past self, "Hey!"

He thought that maybe if he could talk to himself he could make sense what was happening. Jack just hoped it was insanity because that would have made the most sense.

Instead a bright light blinded Jack for a few moments. He shut his eyes and when he opened them again the other Jack was gone and it was now daytime.

This is when Jack realized he was in a crowded by hundreds of people walking around. People kept walking through him. Jack hated the feeling when people would walk through him.

He would never feel the cold, but when someone would walk through him he felt like a cold and harsh embrace put a strain on his entire being. To Jack one person walking through him was torture.

But people kept walking through him every second. Jack tried to maneuver around them but there was too many and they walked close together.

Every second someone would walk through him. Too many people walked through him at once the feeling it overwhelmed him. Jack fell to his knees and even then people continued to walk through him.

"Doesn't anyone see me!?" Jack yelled in frustration and desperation. No one heard. No one listened. He put his head down.

Was this the reason he existed? Just someones game to see him suffer?

When Jack looked back up he was in a place dark, it was like he was in a black room. Jack curled into a ball while lying down. He didn't know anything anymore he was confused and was scared at what was happening.

All of it didn't feel right. He hoped it wasn't reality. It was more like a-.

"Nightmare." Jack mumbled, he didn't know why but the word nightmare seemed too familiar and that made him more uneasy than he was already.

* * *

The nearest guardian to Pitch was Bunnymund. Pitch swung his giant scythe at Bunnymund.

Bunny was distracted by nightmares infront of him. The nightmare scythe was inches away from Bunny, but a green blur tackled Bunny down before it could hit him.

"Blimey Tooth!" Bunny yelled as he hit the ground. The nightmares suddenly backed away from the guardians understanding what Pitch wanted to do.

The guardians attention was drawn to Pitch and his giant nightmare scythe. Tooth saw when Bunny saw and said to him, "Your welcome." She then helped him stand as Pitch stared at the four of them.

"It ends now." Pitch stated to the guardians while the nightmares were standing by to watch them.

"You couldn't be more right." North snarled, he would rarely get angry but when he would he would be furious.

Bunnymund thought he was unseen as he sneakily grabbed an egg bomb and threw it. Pitch flicked his hand and it controlled nightmare sand to protect him and absorb the blow.

"You see guardians, my powers are stronger and are similar to Sandy. But the difference is I'm stronger. The storm still has created fear and it is delicious. Jack start back up again would you?" The nightmare sand managed to take a greater hold on Jack this time. The vortex was beginning to form again.

Before any of the guardians could attempt to call out to him, but Pitch swung the scythe at all of them. Sandy quickly used the power he had been storing and created a massive dream sand sword to block his attack.

Pitch pulled his scythe back and Sandy ran at him with his giant dream sand sword.

The other guardians were distracted for a moment as they saw that Sandy was running with a weapon the same size as Pitch's but they weren't the same height and it looked like he was an angry toddler to where Pitch looked like a tall adult, in a way it was amusing to see.

Pitch decided to play dirty and signaled his fearlings to attack the other guardians so he could face Sandy alone to finish their unfinished business. The other guardians knew that they could count on Sandy to get Pitch.

Pitch caught Sandy off guard at least twice already. When normally he wouldn't even get a chance.

"Bunny toss me some bombs!" Tooth yelled. On instinct Bunny threw her five egg bombs. Tooth caught them and went in the sky and dropped them down, bombing large amounts of fearlings.

North was slicing through them quickly and effectively, he was destroying them solo while Bunny and Tooth threw in a few combos together.

But they still had each others backs, except Sandy. Too many fearlings got in the way, so they couldn't see Sandy anymore except Tooth but she could only catch a few glances before being attacked by more nightmares.

He was locked in a somewhat sword dual with two weapons were in mid clash again, but Pitch quickly pulled it back and hit Sandy's side with pole part. The sword was dissolved by nightmare sand.

Sandy clutched his side trying to stand, Pitch's sand had grown much stronger. Pitch stood a few feet away from Sandy with the scythe.

"You see now Sandy? My powers have grown. Give up."

But Sandy wouldn't give up, not ever. This reminded him so much of the time when they fought Pitch in Burgess before he 'died'.

_"Remind me not to get on your bad side." _

He remembered Jack's words. They were going to stop Pitch and bring him back. Sandy sprung into action and caught Pitch off guard by using his whip to make him trip.

Sandy stood high and used one whip to throw Pitch in the air and used to the to slam him back down into the cold snow.

The wind and snow was getting slowly heavier around them. When Pitch got back up Sandy tried separating him from the scythe. He tried to use his whip to pull the scythe away from him but his whip on contact with the scythe started to dissolve into nightmare sand.

Sandy quickly dropped the whip in alarm. Pitch laughed, "It's a pure nightmare Sandman. Nothing good can come of it."

Pitch grew surprised as the other guardians joined Sandy's side. He saw that the nightmares were gone. It didn't bother him. He could create more with a flick of his wrist thanks to the fear Jack was causing.

Pitch saw that they were through with the nightmares. He understood and smirked.

"Fine. No more nightmares, just us." They didn't like the look in Pitch's eyes, he wasn't lying which was rare it was something different. He had something else planned, they could tell.

But they couldn't figure out what. It was the second thing on their mind as they began to attack Pitch together.

* * *

**I think that the next chapter will be the last! :O And sorry for any errors I'll fix them up later. :)**

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**IMPORTANT!: Hey People! I want to start getting your opinions a bit early, But I'm already thinking a squeal to this story. I've already thought of everything but I just want to know if anyone would be interested. So please leave a quick pm message or review with a yes or a no for the idea if you want.**

**Please Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own ROTG.**

**IMPORTANT ALL READERS PLEASE READ BELOW!:**

**Thank you for all the feedback so soon. Ok guys bad news, this is the last chapter :(**

** Good news, a sequel is coming soon. I will put a chapter of an author note on this story to notify you guys when its out. And this is a double long chapter! :D**

**I don't know what to call the sequel though. It will follow the end of this story after my little tease. (You'll get what I mean after you read the chapter.)****So I was thinking something like 'Not Just Guardians Part II' or 'Shadows of the Past' What do you guys think? I'll set up a poll on my profile so you can choose which one you like. **

**Again thank you all you guys for the support and everything. I look forward to see what you guys think of this last chapter and the sequel. :D**

**Thank you all for who reviewed, favourited, followed or just even reads the story.**

* * *

Pitch attacked at them first. They could take Pitch before, but now was a struggle even with all four of them at full power.

Sandy tried to constrict Pitch so Bunny could throw his boomerang. Unfortunately Pitch got a hold of one of Sandy's whips as he attempted it and used it to throw Sandy over them.

North quickly ran at him with his two swords. The swords clashed with Pitch's scythe, North was surprised at how powerful the scythe was. They had to get rid of Pitch long enough so they could stop Jack. It would be easier said then done.

North tried to use one sword to strike Pitch but Pitch pushed him back and quickly dodged Tooth who was zooming at him. Sandy tried to whip him but Pitch would just get out of the way.

He was lucky that he was so tall and slender that he was able to dodge all of them. Pitch saw that three of the guardians stood on the ground. The guardians jumped back as Pitch threw a black sand ball on the ground infront of them.

Thinking that he missed they tried to move at him at this chance, but they were halted as the black sand bound their feet into the ground. Knowing that Tooth was still above he swung his scythe up high trying to hit her. Tooth evaded the scythe many times using much effort.

Meanwhile Sandy was using a dream sand blow torch that blew out dream sand to get rid of the nightmare sand. It was slowly working when it would usually get out of his sand in an instant.

"Hurry up Sandy!" North yelled as all he and Bunnymund could do was try to pull their legs out while watching Tooth dodge the scythe.

The scythe was getting harder to dodge, if Tooth didn't know better the scythe was getting quicker and bigger. Tooth saw her chance as Pitch swung the scythe in a sloppy like motion.

She quickly flew down at him and she zoomed past him with her fist giving him a hard punch that almost made him fall over.

"What? Can't take a punch?" Tooth reminded as she hovered above him. He sneered at her.

Pitch had his full attention of Tooth that he didn't notice Sandy got out of the sand. As soon as he got out, Sandy got his whips and tried to hit Pitch.

Even though Pitch wasn't looking nightmare sand appeared out of nowhere protecting him. Luckily Pitch still didn't seem to notice as he continued to focus on hitting Tooth.

"Sandy, what are you doing you gumby? Help us get out so we can help Tooth." Just as Bunny said that Tooth managed to punch Pitch again. Sandy got his blowtorch out again and went to help North out first making Bunnymund more impatient.

Pitch's scythe suddenly transformed into a bow and nightmare sand arrows appeared on a quiver on his back. He grabbed an arrow and used his bow to aim at Tooth.

It took Tooth by surprise but she still managed to dodge the upcoming arrows. After the first arrow he fired he fired six at a time.

Tooth evaded well, but not enough. One arrow nicked her wing just enough that she couldn't fly anymore and another just nicked her arm. She fell into the snow. Pitch was about to laugh but North leaped at him with two blades.

Pitch's bow changed into a sword and he blocked North's attack, that is when Pitch noticed that Sandy just got Bunnymund out as well and he went to check on Tooth.

"Are you okay?" Bunny asked using his paw to wipe the blood from the cut on her right arm.

Pitch managed to push the larger man back.

Tooth replied with one eye on North, "I'm fine, I can fix up my wing later but for now I can't fly." Bunny gave a short nod and the two joined Sandy who was standing next to North.

This is when Pitch had enough, the guardians watched as Pitch raised his hands and a large nightmare sand tsunami was appearing behind him.

Before they had time to stop him Pitch unleashed the sand like a tidal wave over them. Just as it was about to crash over them Sandy quickly formed a dream sand orb around him and the others.

Pitch couldn't see and continued to push nightmare sand over them. Sandy managed to hold the dream sand around them. This gave the guardians a quick few seconds break to talk a quick strategy.

"Pitch was never been able to do this before and he wasn't this powerful. We can't keep this up forever. He's just distracting us so he can still have Jack." Tooth told them frantically.

"We need Jack's help to beat him. As soon as Jack can stop the storm, the sooner Pitch's power will start to disappear." Bunnymund added.

Sandy agreed but was too busy to tell them because his concentration was on protecting them.

"I have plan." North replied.

Pitch stopped and the sand went down to reveal Sandy's sand protecting them. The sand went down and Pitch smirked,

"Impressive." He wasn't too surprised that Sandy was still powerful enough to protect them against him. Pitch was getting a bit cocky.

Pitch looked like he was about to attack them again but a voice behind him stopped him,

"Not so fast Pitch." That is when Pitch noticed that where the guardians were, where Bunnymund was meant to be standing was just a flower in his place.

Bunny hit Pitch hard on the head with his boomerang and he fell to the ground. Pitch's vision blurred for a moment but focused again as North yelled at him while he was shaking him,

"Tell us what exactly is happening to Jack."

Pitch responded back with a laugh and replied, "His worst fear. I cold of swore I told you before."

"What is his worst fear?" North hoped that if he knew what Jack feared they could somehow pull him out.

Pitch laughed again in North's face, "I thought you knew him better than me. I already told you that there is no waking up. And the same sand that I have with my weapon is in Jack's body." Pitch then repeated something he had said before, " Nothing good can come of it."

Tooth immediately punched Pitch harder this time, hurting her knuckles and knocking him out.

"That's for Jack." Tooth muttered at him.

"Are you sure North? Just knocking him out?" Bunny wanted to rip his arms off along with the others but North replied,

"This is only way we can have time to free Jack. We need to get to him as soon as Jack is freed, the weaker Pitch will become."

This was North's plan. Knock out Pitch long enough to get to Jack.

* * *

This is when they noticed that there was only a light snow. They just realized that the vortex was once again no more.

The ice orb that Jack was inside still remained. They ran over to it, Tooth felt strange running she always flew.

Sandy hovered boxing gloves over his head looking like they were punching. The others understood that Sandy said that Jack was fighting.

They were unaware at the time, but it stopped as soon as the word 'nightmare' popped in Jack's head the vortex stopped. But Jack was still trapped.

The orb looked so blue that they couldn't even see Jack through the ice surrounding him.

"Hold on. We need to know what fear he has to help him snap out of it." Bunny stated.

Sandy rubbed his hands together, the other guardians understood what Sandy was going to try to do. He may be not powerful enough to get rid of the fear, but he could at least try to get a little peek.

Dream sand was showered over the orb and Sandy shut his eyes to concentrate.

Sandy saw quick flashes of Jack wearing a brown cloak in the dark. Another was Jack in the snow asking the emptiness, _"Why am I here?" _

The next was a quick scene of people walking through Jack and he yelled as he fell to his knees, _"Doesn't anyone see me!?" _

Sandy was blown out of Jack's head and fell back in reality, the nightmare dust threw him out. But Sandy got what they needed.

The guardians helped him up and Tooth asked, "Well?"

Sandy didn't know how to explain it so he thought he would show them what he saw. He tapped them all in the head and they then saw what he had saw.

"Not being believed in?" Bunnymund guessed. "Do you think that's what it's about?" He sounded surprised.

"Yes and being alone." Tooth replied.

Bunny thought aloud, "If Jack remembered he was a guardian he would be out of the nightmare because he is believed in and not alone."

"But does he know that?" North asked. Everyone was slightly surprised, was that Jack's greatest fear.

North knocked on the ice. "We should probably get him out of ice first."

Bunny yelled, "Okay stand back!" He threw his last egg bomb at the ice. When they looked back a crack was barely made.

"There's a problem there mate. This thing won't crack." Bunnymund put in.

"That is why we should try and remind him he is no longer alone and he is believed in." North stated as he got closer to the ice orb.

"What are you doing?" Tooth asked curiously.

"Jack can hear us. He heard me before. If we can reach out the ice around him should get weaker and we'll be able to get him out. Bunny you help me break it."

Bunny got his boomerang out ready to hit the ice. This was their wake up call at how lonely Jack really was before being a guardian and they never really asked because Jack was always so happy.

Before they started hitting at it North spoke, "Jack can you here us?" A tiny crack appeared in response.

Even though it was small, they all saw. That was proof itself that Jack was fighting.

"You have too keep listening to us Jack!" Tooth called out as North and Bunny started to try and shatter the ice.

"You have to think snowflake. Where you are isn't real." Bunny added. At the nickname 'snowflake' a medium sized crack appeared as if Jack was yelling back a nickname for Bunny.

"You aren't alone." Tooth stated.

"You have us." Bunny added that made the others smile because Bunnymund would rarely show he cared when it came to Jack because of their rivalry.

"Remember us and Jamie." Bunnymund said aloud hitting the ice harder. It was getting noticeably weaker at the mention of Jamie.

"He's like your little brother. He was the first child to believe in you." Tooth continued from Bunny.

Sandy couldn't talk but he tried his best to use his dream sand to get in the orb and help Jack out somehow.

All of the best sentences were being stolen. But North knew something that he believed with the bottom of his heart,

"Jack you are a guardian. Once you are a guardian you are never alone because we are family."

* * *

All the guardians silently agreed with North's last statement, even Bunnymund. The orb had large cracks but after North's last sentence and a final swing, the orb completely shattered and Sandy made sure the nightmare sand was kicked out of Jack's body.

The nightmare sand was ejected from Jack and it scattered away into the shadows. Jack's body went limp and he fell to the side. North somewhat, half cradled the boy and Tooth called out,

"Jack. Time to wake up."

Jack didn't respond.

_"I told you he wouldn't wake up."_

They all quickly glanced to where they last left him, but Pitch was gone. Sandy face palmed himself only thinking then that they should have bound him or something.

"Come out Pitch." Bunnymund yelled. The guardians unconsciously put an arm out as if to shield Jack from Pitch somehow.

They all could sense something moving in the dark. Pitch's laugh was heard echoing, _"I am still more powerful."_

"You still got him to do the dirty work for you!" Tooth shot back.

Pitch appeared a few feet away from them. Pitch with a wave motion of his hand had fearlings swarm at the guardians and pull them back away from Jack to the side, paralyzed by the sand. All they could move was their eyes and lips.

Jack was untouched by the sand with him still lying in the snow.

"I'm still going to win." Pitch stated as he approached North and he continued, "It's my turn to make people suffer the way I have." North was about to say something until some else answered.

"Playing the victim? Yeah Pitch because you are 'completely' innocent."

Pitch turned around surprised by the voice and he saw that Jack was gone. Words could not describe that happiness they felt when they heard Jack's guardians felt the relief wash over them. Jack was awake, somewhere.

As Pitch looked frantically around where Jack last and was a snowball hit him hard on the head. Pitch turned around.

"Impossible!" Pitch shouted as he saw Jack was awake and not happy.

In response Jack threw another snowball, this time it hit his face.

"Using me for your plans? You can't do anything yourself can you? You are hopeless." Jack wasn't aware what Pitch made him do.

Unknown to Jack, Pitch was much more powerful.

"Okay Jack. Me versus you. Just us, win and I'll let them go." Jack was looking at North as Pitch said this.

Without a second thought Jack's eyes turned back to Pitch and he replied, "You better keep this a clean deal."

"I will, but I doubt you'll win." Pitch smirked as Jack glared at him. Jack knew that he wouldn't keep it, but one look at Sandy and he knew what he had to do.

"No Jack he's too-" North's voice was muffled by the sand towards the end as it backed them all away. But he was right, Pitch was more powerful and Jack had no idea.

Unknown to Pitch, Sandy was using his sand to cut through the nightmare sand for all of them, but the process would take a while. Jack knew as soon as he looked at Sandy for just a few seconds. They just hoped Jack could fight him long enough so they could get out. They couldn't lose him again.

* * *

"Ready?" Pitch asked as they were in the middle of a stare down.

Jack responded by shooting at him, Pitch dodged easily. Pitch threw nightmare sand at him but Jack hit it away with his staff.

Pitch re-created his scythe and ran at Jack. He swung at Jack but Jack slid on his knees and bent back as it was about to hit him. Jack tried shooting his powers at Pitch again. Pitch dodged effortlessly and threw a nightmare sand spear.

"Woah!" Jack yelled as he dived to the side evading the spear. Pitch appeared beside Jack as he stood up. A mini wave of nightmare dust hit Jack making him hit the ground and roll a couple feet. Jack could feel Pitch was stronger.

Pitch kicked Jack while he was still on the ground. The guardians had muffled yells at what they saw infront of them.

"You need to go back to sleep." Pitch said as he created a nightmare dagger and hovered it over Jack about to stab him with fear again. Jack wouldn't have it. He would not go under again. He refused. He needed to protect the guardians and anyone else Pitch would try to hurt.

He could hear the muffled yells of the guardians, he could feel Sandy's panic without him having to say anything.

Pitch pulled up the dagger and went for the strike. At that moment Sandy's dream sand managed to get rid of the sand around their mouths and they yelled in unison,

"JACK!"

_Click_

Suddenly it looked like Jack exploded in a blue light and the dagger was blown out of Pitch's hand. The glowing blue light looked like it grabbed Pitch and it dragged him up past the storm clouds.

Bunny had a small grin and he said, "Here we go again."

"Was that what you were talking about?" Tooth asked still in awe.

"Yep." Bunny then whispered to himself, "Go get him frostbite."

Pitch managed to break free of the lights grip and he hovered on a nightmare sand cloud. He saw as the light disappeared and revealed Jack with glowing blue eyes. This is what Pitch wanted to have Jack do from the beginning. His power in this state.

Jack shot of his winter magic at Pitch, he barely dodged. He could feel Jack was stronger. Pitch tried using a bow and arrow like he did with Tooth but it didn't work. Before the arrows could get close to Jack they would freeze and drop from just the power that was emitting from his body.

Pitch sent all his fearlings at Jack and they tried to engulf him. Pitch smiled as he thought they had him as they formed a sphere around Jack. But a blue light began glowing powerfully through them and like an explosion effect destroyed them all. Pitch was very surprised.

From below all the guardians got out and watched the sky, they couldn't see what was going on through the clouds. What they did see was bright flashes of blue for a few seconds that enabled them to see Jack and Pitch's shadow for a second.

Tooth wanted to help, but she couldn't fly with her wing. Sandy looked like he was about to form a cloud to bring them up there to help him.

But before he could, Bunny put a paw on his shoulder and shook his head. North then said, "Bunny is right Sandy. This is Jack's fight. We must believe."

"It ends now!" Jack yelled. He pointed his staff at Pitch and a massive amount of winter power shot out of it it. With his staff, the power he had before would be amplified.

Pitch used all his strength to use his nightmare sand missed with his fearlings like a tsunami at Jack and the incoming ice magic.

The two powers clashed with a large force. Both were evenly matched. Pitch pushed his power as much as he could.

It was pushing more forward than Jack's power. Jack shut his eyes. The guardians were depending on him. They saved him. He remembered he was in the darkness alone. Until their voices pulled him out.

He believed what North had said and he would protect them. Jack's eyes snapped open and his eyes were glowing brighter and that gave the power a boost and it pushed through the nightmare dust. "This isn't over!" Pitch yelled before impact and the winter magic engulfed him.

The guardians shielded their eyes from the light. As soon as they looked back something began to fall out of the sky. It landed well away from them. They saw Jack landing on the ground and then falling to the ground as his eyes stopped glowing. They ran over to him yelling, "Jack!"

Bunny knew it was just like the last time. Jack was trying to pull himself off the ground when they got to him.

"Jack." North happily lifting the boy up from the air pulling him into a crushing embrace.

"North you'll crush him." Tooth smiled.

He put Jack down and he looked to them and gave them a smile.

"The powers you have Jack. Are very interesting." North nodded.

Jack didn't really respond as he saw that Tooth wasn't flying and her wing was nipped by something.

"What happened to your wing?" Jack asked as he saw, he was praying that it wasn't him.

Tooth saw his expression and reassured, "It wasn't you. It was Pitch."

That's when North asked, "Where is Pitch?"

"Right behind me." The guardians took a better look at what fell from the sky. It was Pitch sealed in ice. Sandy hovered a question mark over his head.

Jack answered, "Well we can't get rid of him for good because if we like it or not fear has to exist. So I just did that I said I was going to do. I sealed him ice, that should last a few centuries."

"Are you sure he isn't going to break out?" Tooth asked.

"No, unless some hammers at it from the outside. Nothing can get in or out without me knowing."

This is when Jack had a look around at all the snow. Jack asked seriously, "What did Pitch make me do?"

The guardians then told Jack how Burgess was half buried in snow. It didn't look like it bothered him as much as they thought.

"I'll meet you guys at the pole later. I need to clean up."

"But Jack-"

Jack cut Tooth off, "I'll be fine. I also need to make sure the Pitch-cicle is hidden." He pointed to the frozen Pitch.

"Nope. One us need to keep an eye on you." Bunnymund said arms crossed. They needed someone to keep an eye on him.

"Fine I'll do my clean up from here." Jack replied. The guardians watched as Jack blew into his hand and he whispered into it. He then threw something out of his hand to the ground. It was a hand sized tornado.

"A mini tornado? Is that all you got?" Bunny asked as he stared at it.

"Wind." Jack called and the tornado suddenly grew into a full sized one.

They saw the tornado go into the town. Sandy hovered another question mark over his head.

"I just told the tornado to suck up snow only, the town should be clear in a few minutes. How's that for a snowflake? Cotton tail."

Everyone stared at Jack, that was proof that he heard them. Jack wasn't surprised.

"From what you said before Bunny, I choose Sandy because he can keep up. Come on, Sandy."

Jack was in the air and used the wind to carry the Pitch-cicle. Sandy got in a dream sand air plane and followed.

"He worries us half to death and thinks that everything's okay?" Tooth asked.

"No. He just wants to avoid talking about fear and what we told him getting him out." North replied.

"We'll grill him when he gets back." Bunnymund said as he tapped his foot on the ground and they fell in.

* * *

It was like the nightmare, or whatever it was. The South Pole.

He would go there when he needed to be alone. Sandy rubbed himself in the cold. Jack remembered a cavern where no one would be able to get to. Sandy carried Pitch with his dream sand. Jack led Sandy into the cavern.

"This will do won't it?" Jack set the frozen Pitch in the center of the cavern with barely any sunlight getting through. Sandy nodded.

The two left to go back to the North Pole.

* * *

Bunnymund helped Tooth with her wing as North was pacing thinking they should have gone with just to stop the worry. They didn't know exactly how Jack woke up so they didn't know if he was really okay.

"Okay your wing should be fine, but you shouldn't fly for a bit." Tooth nodded and thanked Bunnymund.

"We're back."

Jack flew from the window with Sandy.

"How did it go?" Tooth asked. Sandy gave a thumbs up in response.

Jack saw everyone staring him down, "What now?" Jack asked.

"Jack we know about your fear." North said.

Jack looked down and said, "You saw." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Just some parts." Tooth replied.

Jack let what North said sink in and said, "I can't help it. I never used to have a fear over that, until now. If anything you guys are the reason."

Sandy had a question mark over his head as all the guardians looked puzzled, Jack continued,

"I guess I felt..." Jack was trying to find the right words, "Cared about with you guys and that's something I've never had, or what I remember at least. The believing part has been there since Jamie started believing in me."

When Jack said that the guardians were a bit surprised, but in a good way. The mention of Jamie, Jack made a mental note to check up on him.

"What exactly is the fear Jack?" Bunnymund asked.

Jack took a while to reply, "Being stuck in a time before everything. The first hundred years were the worst, I would feel alone a lot. But don't get me wrong I still did what I do and I spread fun around. Moping around is kinda boring."

They could see that Jack was still hurt over his past, but he didn't let it effect him as time went on. He just feared of reliving it.

"What happened in your nightmare?" Bunnymund asked. They could all tell that Jack was hiding something.

Jack looked reluctant to speak at first, but he decided to tell them because he knew he wouldn't be able to hide it,

"Well I was alone, confused, scared. In a isolated place, it looked like a never ending South Pole. I wandered around not remembering anything of the last 200 years. People walked through me, no one believed. I was in a dark place. Then I heard your voices."

Bunny looked away and asked, "So you did hear?"

"Every word, kangaroo." Jack joked making Bunny a bit embarrassed.

Jack continued, "When I heard you guys. I wasn't scared anymore and a large crack appeared in the sky and light got in and I broke free."

He began to smile sincerely.

"We meant every word Jack. Even Bunny." Tooth said taking a step closer to Jack.

Jack gave a short nod and smiled as he looked to North, "We are the weirdest family ever."

That was Jack's way of saying that he felt the same way. North had a large grin and yelled, "We all need group hug!"

Jack tried to stop him saying, "Wait. No No No No No. We don't need to-ophff!" North wrapped his large arms around Jack. Sandy and Tooth joined in.

But Bunny stood beside them with his arms folded. Jack wouldn't have it. If he had to get hugged, Bunny would have to give a hug. That way they would be even.

"Nope, Bunny. You have to join. I'm not going to let you have this satisfaction." He squeezed out his arm and pulled Bunny into the embrace. Bunnymund gave in and gave awkwardly hugged, much to Jack's amusement.

"Not a word, frostbite."

Jack quietly laughed.

Jack was surrounded by the guardians hugging him, his family. No matter how much Jack would hate to admit it, he actually needed the hug.

In that hug, everything bad that day seemed to just slip away. They stayed in the embrace with their beloved youngest member for a long time in silence. Not saying a word. They all cared and loved Jack.

Jack wouldn't be able to forget the pain he felt from his past but he knew he could move on because it wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't allow it.

He had a family and at that moment that's all he needed.

* * *

Deep in the darkest depths of Pitch's lair whispers filled the air from the shadows,

_"He is gone. He failed."_

_"The boy broke free."_

Some other voices hushed the others,

_"We will find a new plan."_

_"Yes. The boy. He is powerful."_

Other voices seemed to grow excited,

_"Yes, we want the boy!"_

_"The boy shall join us."_

_"Jack Frost."_

The voices then kept repeating the name,

_"Jack Frost."_

_"Jack Frost!"_

_"Jack Frost."_

One voice spoke above others,

_"Yes, yes. We will. But we must for now hide in the dark to store our strength."_

Another voice echoed in the dark,

_"Yes for now we must wait, when the boy is unsure."_

_"Now all we need to do is wait."_

After that the lair was nothing but dead silence. Nothing was heard.

_The End_...**For now.**

* * *

**PLEASE READ BELOW!**

**The sequel is going to be fun. Did you guys like it? I changed the chapter like 3 times. :( And now you have my little tease. ;)**

**Oh and I didn't add Jack's POV of him getting out of the nightmare because it will be part of the opening for the sequel.**

**Sorry if you didn't like the ending, but this is my first multiple chapter story I've finished. Anyways I hope to see you guys read the sequel.**

**Please Review! :D**


	14. IMPORTANT

**The sequel is out!**

**It is called 'Shadows of the Past.' Thank you guys that voted.**

**I said on the last chapter I would add Jack's POV when the guardians saved him on the sequel. But I decided not to so I'm adding the bonus here!**

* * *

_Jack was lying down on the ground in a ball. There was no sound. Complete silence and complete darkness. All alone. He felt like it was consuming him, until something pierced through the silence._

_"Jack can you here us?"_

_He looked up at the sudden voice, the voice had returned. Jack didn't see, but a tiny crack appeared in the sky._

_"What?" Jack called out as he stood up._

_A new voice started to speak. It was soft and feminine, "You have too keep listening to us Jack!" The voice was like a mother. It was kind and sweet. It was so familiar._

_Another voice spoke, "You have to think snowflake. Where you are isn't real."_

_Out of habit Jack yelled, "Who are you calling snowflake? kanga...roo." He said the last part rather quiet. He just realized what he said. Jack listened and began to think. None of it was real?_

_Another crack appeared unnoticed by Jack. He felt so confused, but as crazy as it sounded he trusted the voices. Another crack appeared the 'sky'._

_The motherly voice spoke again, "You aren't alone."_

_The voice with the Australian accent spoke, "You have us."_

_Another crack appeared in the 'sky'._

_"Remember us and Jamie."_

_"Jamie..." Jack repeated the name. He knew it._

_"He's like your little brother. He was the first child to believe in you."_

_A vision filled his head of a boy with brown hair calling his name and hugging him._

_Jack looked down and saw his attire had changed. He wore a blue material instead his cloak. The memories were taking time, but they were free. To remember them he needed only one last push._

_"Jack you are a guardian. Once you are a guardian you are never alone because we are family."_

_Family._

_His memories came rushing back to him. His first thought was, 'they think I'm family?'_

_He turned and saw them behind him. North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy, suddenly he wasn't scared anymore, this was his family._

_He felt safe._

_A large crack over took the whole 'sky'._

_Jack had enough time to look up at the crack before a bright light engulfed everything around him. It was warm. The next thing he knew he was laying in snow with Pitch approaching a captured North._

* * *

**Remember to read the sequel! Thank you all readers.**_  
_


End file.
